A Ticket For Adventure
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: Adrien and Marinette had firm plans to go to the Jagged Stone concert tonight. The perfect first date, Alya said, even though they weren't dating. But when Adrien had an argument with his father this went from a perfect first date to the last night of freedom. Marinette was determined to make it unforgettable. (On The Sidelines for part 2)
1. Chapter 1

Something's got to give. Even a worm will turn if you push and push and push. Really, Gabriel should have expected Adrien to jump out of the window. He'd done it at Christmas and that time he was just clearing his head. Now, he was actively rebelling.

"He'll kill you when he catches you," Plagg warned.

" _If_ he catches me," Adrien smirked.

Plagg sank lower into Adrien's hair, "If… if is good."

Adrien tugged his jacket closer over his shoulders. He was still running a little early. Just. He would arrive at her bakery in no time, and they could find a way to speed up their travelling together. First, he'd have to find a way to make Marinette agree to keep quiet about all of this, so his father didn't find out. Well, until it was too late anyway. the little bell rang as he opened the bakery door, and Sabine appeared from behind a curtain, with an apron around her waist, and a smile warmer than the cookies she was carrying.

"Good evening Mrs Dupain-Cheng."

"Hello Adrien, Mari is just getting ready."

"Oh good, mind if I wait inside?"

"of course not, go on through."

Adrien wandered up into the sitting room. It was considerably warmer than the brisk breeze outside. Autumn was definitely slipping away from them now. Adrien reached into his hand and lifted Plagg gently into his palm, out of his hair before anyone could see. He glanced around, even though it was empty, before tucking Plagg into his inside pocket.

"I hope you put on deodorant. Concerts are smelly, and I do not want to be smelling that all the way home!" Plagg warned.

"I smell like cheese," Adrien countered.

"Not always," Plagg stated, "sometimes, you smell worse."

Adrien decided that standing in the living room of his friend's house, arguing with himself before taking her out for the night, was not the best plan for not drawing suspicion to himself, so he quit this argument. That's when he heard another argument. Only this was less of an argument, more of a disagreement. He could hear a hint of laughter underneath their voices.

"It's not a _date_! Alya and Nino are coming too!"

"So it's a _double date,_ it's still a date!"

" _Dad_!"

"I'm sorry honey but if this is a date you should be able to tell me! I'm your father, you should be able to dish about boys with me, just pretend I'm one of the girls."

"Oh my God, stop or I'll calling Mum!"

Adrien smiled. She was calling back up from her mother to use against her father, because he wanted to know too many details about her life. to him, that was weird. Not just that her father cared enough to want those details, that she didn't want to tell him any of them. Adrien had plenty of privacy from his father. He didn't want to know details about him. Marinette was lucky. Even if she didn't know it.

"Just promise me he's good enough for you. I may look like a teddy bear, but I'll fight him if I have to!" Tom warned.

Marinette laughed. Adrien bit his lip, but a laugh slipped out. Hers was just so infectious. Her voice turned calming, as if trying to soothe her father.

"Good enough? He's Adrien, papa. He's perfect."

"No one's perfect honey. If he hurts you, his bodyguard and I will get in a fight," Tom warned, seriously.

Adrien frowned. He wouldn't hurt her. she was one of his best friends. Besides, this wasn't a date! He didn't love her, he loved Ladybug, so he couldn't hurt her. unless she loved him… then he could break her heart… Adrien cleared his throat. He didn't want to think about that. maybe it was best to pretend he had nothing to do with any of this, and hadn't heard anything.

"Marinette?" he called.

"Up here!" came the reply.

"With her father!" Tom added.

"Wait there, I'm almost ready," Marinette promised.

"Alright," Adrien said.

He wandered deeper into the room. He heard their voices drop into bickering whispers. Then her whispers grew into hisses, and then, Tom appeared. He straightened his back and hoisted his belt up, like he was trying to look tougher.

"Hello Adrien," he said, gruffly.

Adrien bit back that laugh again. "Good evening Mr Dupain-Cheng."

"Mmm," Tom hummed, "you're early."

Adrien nodded, "I like to be early if I can. Then you can never be late."

His father had drilled that into him. he had to be on time everywhere, every day. being late was unacceptable. It was better to be early than late, but not too early, because then you were in the way. Again, Tom hummed. Adrien felt a little awkward. He shifted uncomfortably. Tom grinned. That was the exact effect he was going for.

"Poor boy," Tikki giggled.

"I have to rescue him," Marinette said.

"But Alya said to make him wait!" Tikki reminded her.

"Alya didn't know papa was going to be insane!" Marinette countered.

Tikki nodded, "ok, do it. which pocket do I hide in?"

Marinette patted the pocket on the inside of her jacket. She and Alya had sculpted this outfit perfectly. She had Jagged Stone's limited-edition Ladybug themed shirt on, and her best jeans, that were comfortable and what Alya called "shapely" which made Tikki giggle. The thick jacket with the inside pocket was Marinette's idea. It was light weight, so she could be warm on the way there and tie it around her waist when the jumping, crowded, sweaty place got too hot. Plus the inside pocket could hide Tikki, but keep her close, without having to risk someone yanking her bag. Tikki dove in there now.

"Adrien can you come here a minute?!" Marinette called. To

Tom scowled. He knew Marinette was practically ready. She was just doing this to keep him away from her parents! Spoil sport.  
Adrien appeared in her bedroom, head first, and she was instantly relieved Alya had helped her tear down all of her posters earlier. Honestly she had no idea how she survived so long without Alya to help her.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back.

He was careful not to bump Plagg as his jacket swung back into his place.

"What'd you need me to do?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, um, nothing, but I thought Papa might be annoying you," She said.

Adrien blinked in surprise, and then burst into laughter. Marinette frowned at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing really, it's just funny that you think he would annoy me. Your dads the best," Adrien said.

Just below the ladder, Tom grinned. He slunk away back into the sitting room. Adrien was fine. If he could see how awesome Tom was, he could be trusted. Marinette's phone buzzed. She cleared her voice, ready to start acting.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"Alya! Nino got sick and she has to look after him."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah... it's just going to be you and me... unless... unless you wanna call it a night instead," Marinette held her breath in fear.

When she and Alya practiced this earlier, Alya had run through as many possible answers as possible, and still Marinette was terrified. She wasn't sure she could handle some of the ones Alya had thought up. Running them with her had almost been lethal so if he actually said them...

Fortunately, he scoffed, "why would we do that? We've still got the tickets, let's go together."

He didn't exactly want to turn around and go home now. If his father hadn't found out this would have been pointless, and if he had found out, he'd get another lecture, which was the last thing he needed. No, a night out, even just with Marinette, he needed that instead.

"Then I should be ready to go in five minutes," she said.

He glanced at his phone for the time and his stomach twisted. They didn't have time to waste like this! "Ah, c'mon Princess!"

That sounded hauntingly familiar. "What'd you call me?"

He realised his mistake and his eyes widened. "Err, Marinette?"

"I thought… never mind," she muttered.

Adrien shifted awkwardly, glancing down at his phone again. The time was ticking on. Now they didn't have a ride they had to hurry up because their time was doubled. Really they had to be out the door... pretty much now. Marinette frowned at his frown.

"what's the matter Adrien, are you ok?" she asked.

He glanced down at the door. Tom's shadow stretched faintly over the carpet. Adrien put on a smile to ease her worry.

"Absolutely fine."

She recognised the fake smile immediately. "Adrien?"

Her tone was soft and concerned and genuine. It wiped away whatever fragile wall he had tried to build up, to pretend everything was ok. He dipped his head.

"I'll explain on the way."

She pushed her phone into her pocket, and nodded. "Lead the way."

Sabine glanced up as Adrien wandered back into the bakery, followed by Marinette, and then Tom bringing up the rear. Sabine gave her husband an amused warning look, silently warning him not to push this too far.

"your car isn't outside Adrien, is everything ok?" Sabine asked.

Adrien's heart missed a beat. The lie, however, came easily and casually, as if he weren't terrified inside. "Yeah, we parked around the corner. Dad's a little uptight at the moment, over protective because it's coming up to the anniversary of – so he didn't want to risk me being seen."

"I understand, be safe. both of you," Sabine smiled.

"we will," Marinette promised.

"and have fun."

"we will!"

"I love you Mari!"

"Papa!" Marinette whined, embarrassed.

"Embarrassing or not we still love you!" Tom laughed and laid a hand on his daughter's shoulders.

Adrien beamed at him, feeling a little awkward to be intruding on this show of affection, but pleased to know that Marinette at least had real parents. Good parents. Not like his. Tom turned to him, and gave him his best warning, macho, don't-mess-with-me-or-my-daughter look. Adrien stood upright, to give the same respect to him, but he couldn't help biting his lip to bite back a laugh. Tom, even while trying to be threatening, was a teddy bear.

"now young man, you look after my daughter, you understand? Be safe. both of you. Don't do anything stupid!" he warned.

Adrien nodded, firmly. "Yes sir. I won't let anything happen to her sir."

Marinette was turning pinker, pleased to know he was so protective, but she scoffed under her breath. Adrien stepped back and held the door open for her.

"Shall we?" he grinned.

Marinette chuckled. She leaned forward to kiss her dad on the cheek. "Don't worry," she said softly, "I'll make sure nothing happens to him."

"Or to yourself," Tom warned.

Marinette nodded, and waved goodbye before joining Adrien out on the street. Sabine gave a deeply contented sigh, and laid her head on her husband's arm.

"do you remember our first date?" she smiled.

He grinned back at her, "like it was yesterday. Third best day of my life."

Sabine lifted her head, and gave him a challenging look. "third?"

"first was the day Marinette was born, second was the day you agreed to marry me, and third, was our first date," Tom explained.

Sabine chuckled warmly, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. She had to pull down his arm, so he bent to let her reach. He didn't mind a bad back, as long as it left lipstick marks.

"Good list," she said, gently.

Marinette glanced around as Adrien led her around the corner that he said they had parked on. There was no sign of any car, and no sign of any body guard, both of which confused her.

"Um, Adrien-"

"I'm sorry I had to lie to your parents, but me and my father… There's no car, and I didn't think they'd like to know we were walking there," he explained.

"no… I don't think they would either," she agreed slowly.

"So you understand why I couldn't tell them? I hope you don't mind. It's dark, but it's not exactly dangerous, and-"

She eased his panicked tone by smiling at him, reassuringly, and cutting him off. "and even if it was I'm sure Chat Noir would swoop down to protect us. I'm not scared. Let's go."

Marinette set off walking first, leaving Adrien to stare after her, momentarily shocked into a statue. Then he ran to catch up with her.

"Chat Noir? Most people would assume Ladybug would protect them," he pointed out.

 _I doubt she would tonight, she's kind of busy_

"Alya says Fridays are Chat Noir's patrol nights, so he'd be the one watching us," Marinette lied.

 _Dammit I knew there was something I forgot to do! I forgot to tell Ladybug I couldn't do patrol tonight!_ Another bubble of anxiety filled his stomach. Now not only was his father going to kill him, his lady would too. The only thing that eased his anxiety was Marinette.

"Besides, that cat is quick on his paws. I have a lot of faith in him," she smiled.

The smile was involuntary. It came any and every time she thought about her partner. He wasn't perfect - or purr-fect as he would put it - but he was her partner and she loved him for every flaw. That came through in Marinette too. Most people who talked to her about it thought she was Chat's number one fan, and even though she'd never allow him to find out about that if she could help it, she was fine with everyone else thinking it.

"I heard you met him. fought with him even, against the Evillustrator. Is he p-awsome?" He grinned.

Marinette chuckled at his silly pun, hiding her shameful smile behind her fingers. "He's a cool cat. Ladybug would be nothing without him."

Adrien felt his ego grow. "How so?"

"Everything Ladybug does she does because she knows he's there to help if something goes wrong. If she didn't have him, we wouldn't have her. Which is why it's a shame more people don't see him as a protector. he's awesome," Marinette explained.

Adrien grinned. His chest was glowing like a star, and all the anger and rebellious feelings his father built up in him were bleached by the light.

"he is, isn't he?" Adrien agreed.

Marinette's ears turned pink, and she bowed her head. "but enough about him. let's talk about you. You and your father, I mean."

Adrien's face fell. "oh…"

They kept walking in silence for a moment as Adrien tried to sort out a clearer, smoother understanding of what actually happened.

"Me and my father have come to the end of the road. We've been caving in for months... He never used to be so intense, or maybe he did but mother stopped him, and now she's gone, and I miss her. I miss the way he was when she was around. I was sitting in my bedroom, grounded, and forbidden from going out to the concert tonight, and all I could think was, how did we get here?"

"How did you get here? If you're not allowed out I mean?"

"I... I snuck out. I've been trying to figure out where things started going wrong, and I just kept thinking of everything I do for him, compared to everything he does for me, and I just - I just -"

There was a hot black twist in his stomach that had been there once before. At Christmas. Whatever in him created the cataclysm was building up, ready to destroy something. He hadn't noticed his fists balled so tightly his nails formed little moons in his palms. Not until he felt her hand brush hesitantly against his.

"We're at Nino's house," she said, gently.

Adrien looked up, his mouth falling open wordlessly. Nino's house was in the complete wrong direction! They didn't have the time to spare from this mistake!

"We're going to be late!" He whined.

The black knot tightened and raised into his chest. He couldn't let them be late! Being late was worse than torture! He felt his breathing quicken as his mind felt fuzzy. The only thing he could think of was being late and how terrible and awful it was. Marinette frowned. She recognised that reaction.  
Anxiety.

"Hey," her soft tone sliced through the silence before a ball could form in his throat, which he knew was coming. "Hey, it's ok. We're at _Nino's_ house. That means his bike is here."

"So?"

"So riding a bike is faster than walking!"

Adrien was so relieved by the fact she had a plan that could cut their time and get them there faster, that he forgot that Nino was supposedly sick in bed with Alya caring for him. He was not supposed to be standing on his doorstep with a sandwich in his hand.

"I haven't used it for over a year, of course you can have it," Nino shrugged.

"We just want to borrow it," She pointed out.

"It's cool too. You can just leave it here when you're done with it," he gestured to the wall by his doorstep.

"I promise," she nodded.

Nino just laughed, and wheeled it out from his hallway for them. She hugged him gratefully, and wheeled it over to Adrien.

"Do you know how to ride?" She asked.

Adrien grinned. He was feeling more like himself now. "Any model cashing in on the Tour De France knows how to ride a bike."

She grinned back, glad that he seemed to be easing back into his usual self. "Hop on then."


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette sat on the bike seat, holding onto Adrien's waist, red as a tomato and loving every moment. Adrien was peddling back the way they had walked, like a mad man. He sped up when they passed the bakery. She buried her face in his back, just in case her parents glanced out and saw them. by now someone would have noticed that Adrien was missing, and they would have phoned the bakery immediately. Being caught meant both of them being grounded. Marinette was in deep now, and she was going to see this through to the bitter end.  
They were cycling in the middle of the road, and had to slow when they got to the busier roads. Marinette gazed at all the low-lit restaurants with couples eating outside, dressed in classy jackets and long scarves, and the shining reflection of the brightly lit Eiffel tower shimmering on the seine.

"It's a beautiful city, isn't it?" She asked, in his ear.

Adrien turned his head automatically to look, and suddenly lost control of the bike. The wheel wriggled over a drain, and bounced against the kerb. Adrien and Marinette were thrown from the bike as it skidded to a halt. Marinette landed on the pavement, Adrien got bit by the bike wheel as it came to a stop.

"You ok kid?!" Plagg gasped.

Adrien groaned as he rubbed his thigh where the wheel had thumped him. there was going to be a deep purple bruise there in the morning. Marinette groaned as she sat up.

"Are you all right girl?!" Tikki asked urgently.

Marinette hissed with pain as she rolled up her trouser leg. "I've grazed my knee, but I'm ok."

"Good. You worried me for a second there," Tikki sighed with relief.

Tikki nuzzled against her, affectionately. Her antenna tickled against her neck, and she giggled. Adrien looked up to see her sitting in the road, leg bare and torn. Blood was already trickling down her shin.

"Marinette!" Adrien gasped.

Tikki dove back into her pocket. He pushed himself up to his feet and hurried over to where she was sat. He dropped to his knees beside her, and fussed over her, one hand on her raised knee, and the other moved to exposed parts of her skin, checking for any other cuts. His voice was tight and anxious.

"Are you all right?! I shouldn't have looked away from the road! This is all my fault, are you-"

Marinette couldn't handle how he was holding himself. The utter fear and concern about her wellbeing was just about tolerable. The shaking voice was just about tolerable. Worrying about her even though he was just injured too, and hit by the bike, was just about tolerable. His hands moving over her to try and search for wounds was on the brink of intolerable. All of them together was much too much.

"I'M FINE!" She pushed him off of her urgently, red hot and hardly able to breath, "I'm fine!"

He fell back, and ended up sitting beside her in the street. They stared at each other, aching and full of adrenaline and worry. Slowly at first, Marinette started to giggle. She'd gone through a lot of disasters in her time, but this was something else. Everything was going wrong today, because it had been so important to her to have everything perfect.  
Nothing was perfect when she was involved. Ever. The fact she had thought this could be was ridiculous enough to make her laugh again. Her little laugh eased Adrien's chest. The bubble of relief grew as their adrenaline ran out. Soon enough they were sitting on the path, in the way, giggling like infants. Both of them laughed so hard that they ended up in tears. The relief that they were okay was indescribable.

"Here," Adrien groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. "Let me help you up."

He held out a hand to help her to her feet. She took it. inwardly, she screamed at the fact he was holding her hand. He pulled her up, and she hissed again. The pain in her leg was throbbing now.

"Let's get you out of the way," he gave an uneasy smile.

He linked his arm around her back, and she linked hers around his neck. Adrien held her upright as she hobbled to the edge of the bridge. Adrien picked up the bike, and leaned it against the bridge wall beside them.  
Stretched out either side of them were dozens of yellow lamps that shimmered on the river below. The breeze ruffled his hair, and down his back, making him shiver. Marinette edged closer, to press against him, and try to warm him up. The pause was a welcome break for Tikki and Plagg. It was hard to breath in pockets, and when they were heated up by riding a bike or blushing too much, it was even harder.  
Tikki peered out, looking over the bridge with them, savouring the fresh again. Plagg dared to crawl out, and sit, hidden by Adrien's jacket, on the cold stone of the bridge. Someone that they couldn't see was playing the violin. A bitter sweet tune about lonely people being lonely together.

"it's a big, big city and it's always the same," Adrien sighed.

Marinette left a small pause. Her attention was with the stars that could faintly be seen through the light pollution.

"It can never be too pretty, thought," she muttered.

Something in the back of her mind wondered if it was out of line if she found some way to gather her courage, be bold, and ask if he would be hers. Because she might have been hopeless, and he was perfect, but he was down, and she was dreaming, so maybe it was just a matter of time.

"We haven't really talked," she said, thoughtfully, "we haven't talked since Nino's." He didn't reply, so she tried again. "We if don't talk, what can I do?

"Do?"

"y'know, to figure you out. To figure out how to fix this. Or try to anyway," she said.

Adrien chuckled softly, sadly, and shook his head. "You can't."

Marinette frowned. This was supposed to be a good night. A party night. It was turning into some kind of pity party. He lifted his chin to admire the beauty of their city at night. Usually he was stuffed indoors and not allowed out, or he was prowling around as Chat Noir, so he never got to see it from this level. This close. it was breath taking. and sharing it with Marinette like this, made it even more special.

"I must confess, my heart's in broken pieces and my head's a mess... He- my father - he's got me going crazy. I never wanted to be a model but suddenly I am one because he needed one. That's not fair. And then I ask for one night without a body guard, and he says no! That's so no fair..."

Marinette knew Gabriel was a distant father, but she never realised how cold he was. Adrien was his family, his only family. How could he be so harsh to him?

"He banned me from coming out. He actually banned me from coming out tonight!" Adrien scowled.

The anger was coming back. It was ready to fester until she laid her hand on his.

"But you're here anyway. what does that mean?"

Adrien gave an uneasy laugh, "That I'm finally rebelling against my father. Nino would be proud."

Nino would have been proud. Nino would have been SO DAMN proud. For about twenty seconds. Then he'd be worried about what that meant, consequence wise. What the punishments meant, I mean. If they meant he couldn't see Nino ever again, or if he was kicked out of their house and disowned, or whatever else Nino could come up with that he thought were awful but wouldn't put past Gabriel's abilities. A heartless man he was. Adrien was beginning to see that. Adrien groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"what am I doing?! What am I doing?! I'm being crazy! This is crazy!" he groaned.

Marinette frowned. She was a fan of Gabriel's work. The things he created, clothes and children, she thought were awesome. They looked awesome anyway. but dig a little deeper, and there were dark secrets, and lack of humanity, that made them so easily breakable. She decided, then and there, that Marinette no longer liked Gabriel Agreste as a person. Marinette clenched her jaw. She was determined to cheer Adrien up now. screw getting him to fall in love with her, he was already her friend, and she wasn't about to let her friend hurt so she could get a date.

"So what if you're crazy? I don't care. you amaze me," she declared firmly.

He turned his head to look up at her, slightly amazed, and utterly confused. "I amaze you?"

"Your father scares half of Paris. You're always in front of cameras. You managed with only one friend for years and she was _Chloe_! It amazes me that you had the guts to stand up to him, force your way into a normal life into a normal school, and find your own friends. Real friends. That's so brave. Even braver than Chat Noir."

Adrien snorted. _If only you knew_. "If I'm Chat Noir, does that make you Ladybug?"

Tikki gasped and Marinette's palms got sweaty. "Me?! Ladybug?! N-no way! She's daring and brave and I could never - n-never!" She stammered, in a panicky tone.

Adrien watched her, unable to hold back his smile. She was cute when she was awkward. It was a crying shame she didn't think the same of him. A boy like him could be just irresistible, if she was that lonely.

"You're so sweet to try and cheer me up," he said.

She looked surprised, then sheepish, and bowed her head with a shrug. "I just thought you'd want to talk."

He smiled, warmly. A girl like that's just irresistible. He checked his watch. They had twenty minutes.

"We have to go," he said.

He scooped up Plagg and tucked him back in his pocket, despite his protests. Marinette pointed across the road to a chip shop.

"We should go there after the show. I'm starving!" She declared.

His stomach rumbled at the prompting. He grinned. "Yeah. Whatever you wish, my lady."

She blushed pink as he took her hand, in a bow, and kissed the back of it. Marinette lost the ability to speak for a minute or two, but she was beaming with joy. Adrien did the talking for her.

"My father would never let me go in there. It's too…"

"common?" She offered.

Adrien made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. "Yeah. Too public."

"I thought you said you were rebelling against him?" she said.

"I am! This is my final adventure, because he'll kill me when he catches me," he said, tentatively.

Marinette grinned, the same kind of grin Alya always gave her to convince her to do something completely insane and mildly stupid. "Then we're going in that café when we leave the concert. If it's your final adventure, let's make it a good one!"

Adrien nodded, beaming at her. whatever that weird grin was supposed to say, he wasn't sure, but it sure was convincing. "sure. but we have to get to the concert first.

"then let's go," Marinette picked up the bike.

When she took hold of the handle bars, she flashed back to the first time Nino brought his bike to their school. It was bright green and flashy then, and these handle bars had rubber with turtles engraved on them, to go with the shell pattern on the seat. Both had faded away from time and use. He'd spent a good three hours taking every one of his friends for a ride, having them sit on the handle bars. It was an equal sense of terror and thrill. Dangerous, but exciting. She glanced at Adrien. What was an adventure without that thrill?

"Hey, get on the handle bars. I'll peddle you down the bridge!" She beamed.

Adrien wrinkled his nose uncertainly. "I don't think-"

"Do you trust me, kitty?" Her eyes sparkled in the twilight gleam.

Something about her was very Ladybug. More so than ever. Based purely on instinct, he climbed onto the handle bars.

"Don't go fast, we don't want him to get hurt," Tikki warned.

"Again," Marinette whispered.

"You're going to die," Plagg warned.

"Wouldn't that teach father?" Adrien smirked.

Before Plagg could protest again, Marinette started peddling. They wheeled forwards slowly at first. The wriggle of the handle bars made him latch on. His fingers hit hers until she moved them. His ring still rubbed against her finger. It was hard and cold. She didn't notice. Her leg ached from the graze, her view was blocked by Adrien, and she didn't know which direction they were going in. Her mind was preoccupied.  
Adrien's, however, was free for the first time in days. At first, he was anxious about falling. Then, when they got a little speed, he felt... not safe, but content. He was uncomfortable, but fine with it.  
The breeze ruffled through his hair, cooling his face, and his mind. His hair streamed out behind him like a rocket trail, gold and shining. Marinette's hair was pinned up in a bun, so her hair stayed neat enough. His got messier with each passing minute, and he didn't care. The anxiety he should have been feeling couldn't keep up. It was like he was flying.  
The city lights shone down over them. Their reflection shimmered past in each shop window. He couldn't help laughing. The joy of the freedom just escaped him in that way. Every time he laughed, she laughed back. They were like fireworks, streaming through the city centre.  
He had no control, she was driving blind.  
It was insane. It was dangerous. It was amazing!  
It ended with a shaking of the bike as it went over a drain, which panicked Marinette and made her slow to a stop. Adrien leapt off and laughed extatically.

"That was amazing!" He beamed.

She laughed too. His childish excitement had her giggle. The joy he gave off infected her. Like the sun reflecting off the moon.

"C'mon, jump on the back, we're almost there!" Marinette grinned.

Adrien followed her lead. He leapt onto the bike behind her, and wrapped his arms around her to stay on. Tikki ducked to avoid the squeeze. He had to squeeze. Marinette peddled like her life depended on it. Adrien leaned back to breath in the life of the city. A blast of cold window ran around him, causing him to shiver. He lowered his head, and laid it against her back to use as a wind shield. He could hear her heart beat through her back. It was steady and strong and stubborn. Just like her.

"Hold on Adrien, we're almost there!" She beamed.

Adrien raised his head just enough to hear the distant scream of adoring fans as the concert moved from support act to second support.

"Can we go any faster?!" He asked, urgently.

"Hold on!" She screamed into the window, which ended in some kind of cackle.

Marinette felt some kind of electricity in her tonight. She and Adrien were out on a mission. An important mission. To get to the concert hall in time to see Jagged Stone. There was no real danger, there was no one's life on the line, she had responsibility for no one but herself. It was a mission based purely on making themselves happy. That was a rare treat for Marinette, and she wasn't about to let him down.  
They reached the bottom steps of the concert hall by using it as a break. Again they were jolted forward, but Marinette stuck her leg out so this time they didn't fall. She shoved the bike against the wall as quick as she could, and Adrien, full of urgency, grabbed her hand.

"Come on were almost there!" He beamed.

The manic delight in his eyes was mirrored in her own. It was a kind of tame, safe, wildness that they never got to feel. They were hooked. He held her hand like he couldn't let her go. Like she would be lost in a crowd of people if he did. No one else was around. They were all already inside.  
At the top of the steps, they were stopped by security to check their tickets. Holding Marinette's hand, tight, Adrien patted down his jacket. His hand dipped into each pocket, and out empty. His face grew fearful and urgent. Marinette had been trying to get her breath back. Now she had a flash of anxiety of her own.

"What's wrong?!" She asked.

"I don't have them, I don't have them!" He panicked, searching his pockets.

"You don't?!" She asked, alarmed.

Adrien met her gaze. His father's words from earlier this evening echoed in his mind. _You let everyone done Adrien. Just like always_. Marinette stared back, alarmed. Adrien filled with shame and guilt. His father was right. He let her down. And the only thing he could say about it was:

"I don't have the tickets."


	3. Chapter 3

They were turned away at the door immediately. Adrien felt the guilt wrapping around him. Like a dark liquid was filling him. He couldn't stand the idea that he had let her down. Adrien let go of her hand. He bowed his head, and slunk off to sit on the bottom step, alone. It was cold and hard and unwelcome. Everything that he deserved.  
After a while, Marinette sat down beside him. He was fighting back tears, and hid his face from her. She glanced around, as if she was looking for something.

"Well," she said, breathing in as if it would give her the answer she was looking for, "what'd you want to do now?"

Marinette was very blaze about this. She acted as if they had just found out that their favourite restaurant was closed, rather than they were missing the gig of the year because he hadn't picked up the damn tickets! How couldn't he have thought of the tickets?! His father was right, he was an idiot. If he wasn't handsome, he wouldn't have anything. Adrien bowed his head lower.

"Hey," Marinette nudged her knee against his, playfully. Her voice was low, and playful, as if this was still just nothing to her. "Wanna dance?"

 _Dance? What? Here?_

Adrien turned his head, biting back the tears, and gave her a funny look. Her stomach twisted nervously. Even she had no idea why she had suggested it. He just looked so sad and when he offered to dance with her at Chloe's party she had never been so happy. Maybe that joy came back to her and she wanted to give it to Adrien. Saying it aloud though sounded ridiculous.

His voice shook as he repeated, quietly, "D-dance?"

Marinette nodded, grinning. Honestly the fact he hadn't immediately said that was dumb and walked off leaving her alone was enough for Marinette to feel victorious. It was perfect, she realised. They would never have enough space to dance properly in the concert, but alone, out here (and they were alone. Everyone else had gone for shelter. That sky was looking moody) they had a whole street to themselves.  
She would never have the guts to suggest it at any other time. She would never have dared if they hadn't just gone through all that. If he'd turned up in a car so they never had to borrow Nino's bike. If he'd told her parents the truth so they never had a chance to talk. If they walked the right way and never crashed the bike. If she hadn't distracted him and they hadn't been injured in the crash. If he'd brought the tickets and they'd gotten in. If it was the four of them and not just them.  
Just... them.  
Just a couple kids on an autumn street, listening to the crowd scream under a flicker beat they'd been chasing all night. Kids that were making mistakes that were made for them. It was time to brush them off.  
Marinette stood up, and held out a hand to help him up. His eyes were red and blotchy when he looked up at her. His nose was snotty, and his hair was wild. Marinette grinned. This wasn't the perfect handsome model she'd come to know. This was hectic and imperfect Adrien.  
Whom she loved.

"Dance with me," she grinned.

Adrien grinned back, a watery grin. He took her hand and let her pull him to his feet. Right there, under the street light, to a muffled version of some support bands major song, they began to dance. A little stiff to start with. They were almost like those couples dancing in music boxes. Stiff and barely moving. Then Marinette loosened up, and tried to add some bouncing to the steps, which made Adrien laugh a little, and he joined in with the bouncing.  
It was goofy and messy. It was unpractised and imperfect. It was two friends, trying to console themselves with laughter. So in some way, it was perfect. Because it certainly made them giggle.

"Hey, I'm sorry I forgot the tickets. It was dumb, I know, I'm sorry," he sighed.

Marinette frowned. "It's an easy mistake to make Adrien. It's not the end of the world."

"But I let you down and-"

"No you didn't. You invited me to come out for the night and have fun. Ok we didn't get into the concert, but are you going to say we haven't had fun?"

"No... it was fun. This is fun. But this," Adrien bit back a grin as he linked his arm around her to pull her into a sudden dip. She yelped and clung onto his neck urgently. Adrien's grin came out in his voice, while his face was inches from hers. "This is even better."

She took a moment to recover from the rush, but her cheeks didn't. The girl was like a mood ring. You could constantly tell when she was embarrassed or furious because she changed colour. They were still so pink that she felt the need to hide her face. The only way to do that was to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his shoulder. He modest his arm to her waist, and continued swaying with her against his chest.  
They barely noticed the first few drops of rain that splattered the ground around them. Huge, fat blobs burst on the pavement around their feet, and they swayed to avoid them. As they got harder, Adrien realised they were now stuck outside in the rain with no shelter and nowhere to go.

"We're going to be soaked," he muttered.

"Let the rain fall. It can't hurt us," Marinette shrugged.

Adrien smiled. Marinette was a strange one. She wouldn't let a thing like rain stop her from dancing in the street to a song they could barely hear. He liked that about her. Like all her award fumbles and mutterings. They showed how unafraid she was. Unafraid to be herself. He admired that. He could even go as far as to say he loved that about her.

"Whatever you say my lady," he smirked.

She chuckled again. The sound was almost like a purr in his ear. He was enjoying pretending to be Chat Noir around her. It was the closest he could get to be his true self around his friends. His whole true self. Even if she didn't believe it was him. In many ways, she was just like Ladybug too. His Ladybug. The bravery of her, and the way she was always true to herself. That was undoubtedly Ladybug.  
Marinette felt her heart beat faster when he called her his lady. The strange swagger he'd managed to find tonight was overly similar to the cats. Not that perfect Adrien could be the clumsy, pun filled kitty she fought with day in day out. She would have known. She would have realised. But the way he called her his lady... she felt a bubble of anxiety that maybe he had figured out who she was. Who she really was. And, what was worse, she found herself hoping that he had.

"This is nice," she smiled.

"Yeah," he smiled back, "you're a great dancer."

"Thanks. You're pretty good too. But I bet you had lessons," her eyes sparkled.

He laughed, and nodded, "I did. Chloe dragged me to ballroom dancing lessons every week for three years, so we could hang out. Father didn't like our play dates. He said they cut into valuable learning time."

He left out the part where his father said Adrien needed to learn because at the moment he was too stupid to ever be anything but a model. That part wasn't so nice to remember.

"you and Chloe were close, huh?" Marinette smirked.

Adrien just grinned back. Usually that would annoy her, or make her jealous, but now for some reason, it came as a relief. Chloe was a pain, and she was annoying, and she was spoilt but clearly she had cared about Adrien. Or about herself enough that it helped Adrien. At least he wasn't as lonely as he could have been. At least he had someone in his childhood who he smiled when remembering. Marinette was almost grateful to Chole for being so spoilt. Almost.

"Hey, Marinette?"

To Adrien, it was a stranger's voice calling her. one that made him grasp her a little tighter. He had promised her parents nothing would happen to her, and he wasn't going to break that promise. Marinette, however, recognised the voice. She turned her head, and spotted the owner of the voice standing by the fire exit, smoking a cigarette.

"It is you!" she laughed.

She grinned back. "Hello Miss Rolling."

"Penny, please. What are you doing out here? Jagged is already on stage, don't you want to go in?" Penny said.

Penny Rolling. Jagged Stone's personal assistant. Maybe something was taking a turn for the better. Marinette pulled away from Adrien, who followed her, awkwardly, as she wandered over to Penny.

"We were going to go in, but we accidentally left our tickets at home,"

"I've heard that one before," Penny chuckled, "what, were they fake?"

"No, we genuinely just left them at home. It was a slip of the mind, and now we can't go in."

"oh, that's such a shame!"

"Isn't it? and Adrien was really looking forward to it. he's one of Jagged's biggest fans."

"as are you, I see. A limited-edition Ladybug shirt? Impressive. Only a few people have one of those."

Marinette thought back to the terrifyingly rabid side of Alya that had appeared as she played tug-o-war with one shirt, while the other was stuffed the shirt she was wearing already. She was determined to get two shirts so she and Marinette would match. It was both utterly terrifying and deeply impressive.

"it was a lot of effort to get," Marinette nodded.

Penny chuckled as she took a drag of her cigarette. The smoke glistened above them for a moment, before she dropped the dog end on the floor, and crushed it with her toes. Marinette watched her, hopefully.

"Come on then, I'll let you come back stage since we never actually paid you for your cover art," penny decided.

Marinette was never so happy to be scammed. Adrien gasped in awe as she beamed at him. this was the first time someone else's connections had gotten him in somewhere he wasn't supposed to go. Marinette grabbed him hand and dragged him up the steps into the fire exit door as Penny held it open. They gaped around at everything as they were led through the backstage area, up towards the stage.

"Let me find you some badges. You might have to be assistants, so you might have to do some heavy lifting, is that ok?" Penny asked.

"It's amazing!" Adrien beamed.

Heavy lifting?! They were superheroes! They didn't care about heavy lifting! Penny placed them near the edge of the stage, out of the way but in full view of the show. The beat of the song shook through them. It rumbled through them, making their swaying outside seem even less in time.

"Stay here while I get your badges," Penny said.

Marinette and Adrien barely heard her above the thumping of the music. It was so loud here that almost everyone had ear defenders on. Marinette and Adrien didn't, and they were standing next to the amplifiers.

"This is amazing!" Adrien shouted.

"Yeah it's awesome!" Marinette shouted back.

One of the runners grabbed Marinette by the arm and pushed a water bottle into her hand. He spoke close to her ear, and she still couldn't hear him properly, but he pointed on stage, and she guessed what he meant. Marinette looked back at Adrien urgently. He didn't notice. His gaze was fixed firmly on his hero as he jammed on the guitar in front of them. The runner gave her a shove. Marinette gulped. She wandered forwards, and suddenly she was on stage. She strode quickly and sharply across to the piano, and left the water bottle on the piano seat. Hundreds of thousands of fans were screaming in her direction and a hundred thousand phones were flashing as they took a million photos each. She felt the stage fright burn her chest. She swivelled as quickly as possible to get off stage, but she was stopped by Jagged himself. His voice was bright, excitable, like he was delighted to see her.

"Marinette! Hello!" He beamed.

Marinette was torn between joy that he remembered her, and a desperate need to dart off stage immediately.

"Hello," she smiled back.

"Ladies and gentleman may I introduce Marinette!" Jagged called into his microphone headset.

Marinette turned red immediately as the entire theatre whooped and cheered for this random girl that none of them knew. Except there, having fought her way to the front of the line, was Chloe. She was fuming that Marinette was on stage and she wasn't.

"Can you tell everyone what you did for me Marinette?" He asked, playfully.

He held a microphone that was supposed to be for his guitar, up so she could use it.

"I err," she glanced at Adrien for help. He beamed at her, excitedly. She blushed deeper. "I designed the art for your last album."

"Yeah! She's a teenager and she designed my latest album! Give her a cheer for being amazing!" Jagged cheered.

A cheer went up, filling her chest with embarrassed pride. Jagged threw an arm around her shoulders and tugged her into a half hug. Adrien grabbed his phone and snapped some photos for her later. Marinette felt Tikki wriggle out of her pocket to breathe. She hid in the collar, behind Marinette's neck, trying to stay hidden, but she was wildly aware of the big screen behind them showing the film footage of Jagged on stage so people at the back could see. Tikki dove back into Marinette's jacket for safety. It was hotter under those stage lights and the blushing didn't help.

"Is she a Rockstar now?" Plagg asked, loudly, in Adrien's ear.

"she's always been a rock star," Adrien grinned back.

Plagg rolled his eyes at the poor, oblivious child. Then he spotted Marinette glancing this way. Plagg gasp and dive back into his jacket. Jagged Stone turned to looking his way too. Adrien's smile fell, alarmed. Jagged gave a knowing grin. Adrien's stomach dropped.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jagged teased.

Marinette blushed deeper as Adrien blushed too, looking shocked.

"SHUT UP YOU!" Marinette squeaked.

"Come out here, come on," Jagged beckoned Adrien over.

Adrien didn't move. Jagged made the crowd scream to drag him out. Reluctantly, Adrien wandered out on stage. The cheering went up again. The only person booing was still Chloe. Adrien was a lot more comfortable in the limelight than Marinette. He came out and waved to the crowd, working them into cheering with ease. Jagged smirked.

"What's your name kid?" Jagged asked.

"Adrien."

"YEAH ADRIEN!" Chloe yelled.

Adrien laughed and waved at Chloe, who wolf whistled.

"Ooh, girl, you got competition. Someone's trying to steal your boy," Jagged nudged Marinette playfully.

Marinette blushed and muttered, "He's not my boy."

Adrien, however, was still in Chat Noir mode. He was cocky and flirtatious, and he linked his arm around her waist and said, into her microphone, "Nah, no one can steal me. I chose this one, and I'm keeping her."

Marinette hid her face in his shoulder, blushing hotter than she ever thought possible. Tikki couldn't handle the heat. She climbed out of Marinette's jacket, and dove into Adrien's. Plagg blinked in alarm when she came crashing into his hiding hole.

"When I said drop in anytime, I wasn't being literal," Plagg teased.

"I'm boiling!" Tikki whined.

Plagg batted his tail in the air to try and fan her. It was clammy, and terrible, and the fanning didn't really help, but it was better than the oven Marinette was wearing.

Jagged laughed loudly, as the crowd cooed. To them, two young lovers were embracing behind she was embarrassed as hell. Adrien laid his hand on her head and beamed.

"I love young love. Marinette, Adrien, this next song is for you two," Jagged promised.

The crowd whooped as he played the opening chords to his latest hit, which was about some new girlfriend he had. Adrien took Marinette's hand and led her off stage. Marinette covered her face with her hands, redder than a tomato, and burning alive.

"Well wasn't that amazing for you two," Penny chuckled.

Marinette was glad she couldn't hear properly. She thought she was being teased, and she found it mortifying. Penny gave each of them a badge to say they were welcome back stage, as if they weren't just on stage. Adrien was full of adrenalin from being out there, and he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot as the song - which was now, in some weird way, their song - kept playing. Now, however, it was sinking in to Adrien that he had just gone out there and declared he was dating Marinette.  
 _in front of a hundred thousand Jagged Stone fans.  
who were filming the whole gig.  
especially this new, POPULAR song.  
to put it online later.  
where EVERYONE would see it._  
Someone would realise who he was. Someone would show it to Ladybug. Ladybug would think he was taken! He felt a rush of guilt, as if he had betrayed her, even though he had no idea who she was, and she had no idea who he was. There was no reason for the guilt, and yet, there it was.

"Hey, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that, I was just trying to put on a good show for Jagged y'know?" Adrien called.

Marinette frowned at him. She raised her voice. "What?!"

"I didn't mean to say we were dating!"

"What?!"

"I didn't mean-"

"Hey, just tell me later! It can wait!"

Adrien nodded. She gave him an awkward smile, and he gave her a guilty one back. Marinette bowed her head, mortified. Adrien bowed his, guiltily. Both of them moved to give a larger amount of space between them.

Suddenly a good night was back to being weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Jagged was a nice kind of guy. It didn't matter how punk rock he looked he made sure to make time for his fans. Even Chloe. Although you had to wade through the mob of fans to get to him. Adrien linked his fingers through Marinette's, despite hesitation, because this time there was a crowd of people she could get lost in. He was determined not to let that happen.

"Adrien, it's hot, I want to get some air!" Marinette complained.

Adrien stopped pulling her. He looked disappointed and desperately glanced between her and Jagged. "Are you sure? We could just wait a little longer-"

"Adrien, it's fine, you wait. I'll meet you by the toilets."

"But-"

"I've got my phone if you get lost."

Adrien finally met her gaze, and he realised she was smirking at him. Suddenly it dawned on him how ridiculous he was being. She was going out to get some air, to cool off. She wasn't going to get lost.

"I'll be waiting. I promise," she repeated.

Adrien held up a pinkie finger. She rolled her eyes, smirked, but linked her finger around his. They held still for a moment, lingering a little longer than they had to, and she let go. She wriggled her way out of the crowd, and wandered out to the door. She got out of the way of the flowing tide of fans, and took a breath of cool, fresh air. She peeled off her jacket, burning like a sauna. She glanced around, exhausted and starving. Her eye turned to the open street. Marinette gasped. In the middle of the road was Adrien's sleek white car, and Natalie, and the gorilla. Marinette gulped. As soon as Adrien stepped out of the concert hall, he was practically trapped.

"What'd we do Tikki?"

There was no reply. That could have been because of the ringing in her ears, or because Tikki was now in the pocket of the jacket in her hands. She pulled the jacket up closer to try and hear better.

"Tikki?"

Still no reply. Marinette slipped her hand in her pocket. Her stomach dropped to her ankles. She patted herself down urgently, growing alarmed when she still couldn't find the kwami. Now she had two problems to deal with. Yet the only thing she could think to do was run back inside to the only person she had to support her. She had to get to Adrien without being seen.

Fortunately - or unfortunately, given what she could tell him - Chloe had gone to talk to them. While they were distracted, she darted back through the door.

"Adrien!"

Her voice was choked by worry as she wriggled towards the centre of the crowd. Adrien had finally made his way to the centre and was finally beside Jagged Stone, gazing up at him in awe, even as he apologised for lying to him.

"Here's the lady now," Jagged smirked. He reached out and grabbed Marinette's arm, so she had a certain path to follow to get to them. "I thought you'd gone Marinette."

"I came back, Adrien, your dads outside."

Adrien gasped. His expression stretched somewhere between shock and horror. Shock his father had actually come to look for him, and horror that his father was there to deal with him. He had threatened banning him from school before, and this time he would probably be angry enough to do it.

"No, no I can't go back now!" Adrien muttered desperately.

Tikki crawled up into Adrien's pocket opening and waved at Marinette eagerly to get her attention. Marinette was hardly able to look directly at Adrien, because she was glancing urgently around trying to catch a glimpse of Tikki, as well as avoiding the gorilla that was about to come through that door.

"Do you have a back exit?!" Adrien asked Jagged urgently.

"Yeah, this way," Jagged turned on his heels and abandoned the crowd of fans to head back stage again.

Adrien grabbed Marinette. He wasn't letting go this time. He wasn't going to lose her. Marinette, distracted by keeping an eye out for Tikki, grabbed his arm right back. He was the only thing there that she knew wasn't leaving. The one thing that was there if she needed him to be. And if she couldn't find Tikki, he was going to be the only other person who knew her secret, because she was already close to breaking down in fear. She lost Tikki, she couldn't lose Adrien, and she dug her nails in to make sure she wouldn't.  
Jagged came to the fire exit that Marinette and Adrien had entered from. Adrien heaved a sigh of relief. If they were focused on the fan door, they wouldn't notice them sneaking out the stage door. He tugged Marinette on, and she suddenly realised that she couldn't leave. She couldn't walk out in case Tikki was here somewhere, and she could be _anywhere_ in here.

"Wait, wait, wait we can't leave yet!" She said, urgently.

She dug her heels in so he couldn't drag her out. Adrien gave her an urgent frown. They were in a precarious situation now. She was desperate to stay, and he was desperate to go, and they couldn't separate again or they would lose each other and break their promise.

"Why can't we leave?" Adrien asked.

"Um!" Marinette's voice was shrill as she panicked and glanced around again, hoping Tikki was just appear.

Adrien tugged her arm again, "Mari, we have to go!"

"You don't understand-"

Marinette turned back to face him, ready to spill her secret to him, when a flash of pink in his inside pocket caught her eye. She stared at his chest. More specifically, she stared at Tikki. Relief and anger tangled inside of her.

On the bright side Tikki was safe! On the other hand Tikki was in the pocket of her crush, and if she asked him to give her back, she'd have to answer a lot of awkward questions. She'd have to lie to him. Or she'd have to get close enough that Tikki could climb into her jacket instead. This night was already swaying between awkward and romantic. It couldn't make up its mind whether they were hanging out as friends or if this was a date. Forcing him to get close enough that she could pick pocket him would either make or break any chance they had to make this friendship anything more. Marinette was still staring at his chest all the while she was thinking of this. Adrien shook her shoulder with his other hand. Her gaze flicked into his eyes. There was genuine fear in them.

"Mari, we gotta go," he said, calm but urgently.

Marinette's voice twisted tighter. "Sure!"

Adrien heaved yet another sigh of relief, grabbed her hand again, and dragged her outside before she could change her mind. A rush of cold air chilled the heat in his chest. His palms were clammy and his heart was pounding. Now he just had to get back to the bike...

The bike was too close to where his father's minions were gathered. Adrien pinned himself against the wall to hide.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" He groaned.

This couldn't be it! It couldn't end here! There were still things he had to do! He had to take Marinette to that crappy cafe, and take her home, and make sure she was safe! Why did his father have to ruin everything?!

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Marinette whispered.

"Mari, no!" Adrien hissed but it was too late.

She edged past him, cool as you like, and kept her head down as she walked over to the bike. All she had to so was wheel it back over to where Adrien was hiding without drawing attention to herself. Adrien watched as she walked as if she wasn't afraid of Chloe who was only a few feet away. If Chloe pointed her out, his father would have questions for her. Those prying questions in that cold hard tone of his. The one it was too difficult to argue with. Either she would cave or he would step forward to save her. Either way, it was game over.  
Fortunately, Chloe didn't even glance her way. Marinette wheeled the bike calmly back to Adrien. He flashed her a grin. She pulled her jacket off from around her waist and dumped the hood over his head. She wasn't thinking straight because her heart was beating too fast.

"Get on the handle bars!" She hissed.

Suddenly confused and disorientated, Adrien obeyed her without question. He climbed onto the handle bars, holding her hood over his head and hiding in plain sight. Marinette's heart beat like the drum in a marching band. She was terrified and itching to run. She stretched her fingers, tapping them against the handle bars as she took a few deep, shaky breaths to prepare herself. Her gaze moved over to the tops of the buildings around them.

"Where's that dumb cat when you need him?!" She muttered.

"Go Mari!" Adrien hissed.

Marinette didn't need prompting. She started peddling urgently across the road, standing up so she could see over the strange ET re-enactment in front of her.

"OVER THERE! THE BAKER GIRL!" Chloe yelled.

Marinette yelped in alarm, and peddled faster. Adrien was thrown back a little, and clutched onto the handle bars. The thrill was edged out by the increasing fear as he heard his - family? Did they count as family? Well they were as close as he had. But when they called his name, his throat tightened in alarm, and Marinette let the boost of adrenaline push her harder. Adrien screwed his eyes shut as the wind deafened him. This was not as much fun this time. Marinette whined under her breath as the Gorilla started chasing after them. She had to get some distance between them so they could find a place to hide. This was not fun. This was horrible!

In the safer position of not having to cling on for dear life, Plagg and Tikki leaned out from Adrien's pocket. Plagg came first. He ushered Tikki out after him, insisting they would be safe. She wasn't entirely convinced, but she tried to trust him. They peered between his jacket, and Marinette's, as the fabric flapped in the breeze. Plagg howled with laughter as the wind whizzed past his ears. Tikki kept low at first. These kinds of situations worried her. Keeping low and being timid was being safe. Plagg decided this was unacceptable. He yanked her up under her arms, and held her up like Simba in Lion King. Tikki squealed in alarm and wrestled against him.

"Hey, hey, calm down, I've got you! I've got you!" Plagg bit back a laugh as he tried to soothe her.

Reluctantly, Tikki eased. She could feel his chest close against her back, so he wouldn't let her fall. Her breath shook, at first with nerve, then awe, and then laughter. It was like being a kite. Safely tethered, and yet still soaring. The wind tickled her antenna, and lifted her higher. Plagg grinned as her fairy-like laughter warmed his ears. Marinette slammed on the breaks and almost threw Adrien off into the middle of the street. She spun the handle bars (making him yelp) and made the bike head onto the bridge.

"Sorry," she muttered to him.

She threw a glanced over her shoulder, to try and see the gorilla. She couldn't see him. Hopefully they had lost him. She eased off now, and slowed back into a comfortable pace. Her heart was still beating faster than a humming bird. Adrien dared to open his eyes, slowly this time. His knuckles were still bone white from how tight he gripped the handles. Plagg yanked Tikki in and dropped her into the pocket beneath them. It was the closest pocket, he had no idea who's jacket it belonged to.

Adrien gasped. "Stop here!"

Marinette skidded to a halt. Adrien leapt down and yanked her jacket off of his head, so he no longer looked like ET. His hair had been messed up even more by the cover though. Marinette didn't notice. A car's headlights gleamed around the corner before the car appeared. Adrien gasped when the bonnet rounded, like a nose edging closer.  
Would they never let him go?!  
Plagg dove into Adrien's jacket for cover. Adrien took the bike from Marinette and wheeled it over to the café, Marinette had pointed out, dragged her after him. They hid the bike behind the corner of the café, and dove into the café.  
Adrien yanked her to the floor, despite her yelp as he did. They ended up crouching on the floor, as the sleek car glided past, slowly, keeping an eye out for them. Adrien and Marinette felt very much like a monster was searching for them. The tension tightened their throats and twisted them into silence. The only sound was their panting and the constant racing thump of their hearts.  
After a long, lingering minute that felt like it would never end, Adrien risked peeping through the window. He literally collapsed on top of her with the rush of relief. As he hit into her, he knocked her off her feet, and the pair of them split across the floor.

That's when it dawned on them. Laying on the dirty floor of a dirty café, hiding from his father, after racing away from a concert where they were on stage with a national hero, on a bike borrowed from his best friend, it hit them. This entire night was insane. Adrien started laughing this time. Slowly, breathlessly at first. Then it grew in strength until Marinette joined in.  
And now they were both howling with laughter on the floor of the café.  
Of course, they couldn't have just one day out without things going insane. Not their first properly unsupervised day either. That would be far too convenient. And it wasn't over yet.

The woman behind the counter was fine with serving them their chips, but she wanted them out as soon as they were done. Takeaway was their only option. While they cooked, they sat at a table in those wire chairs, and caught their breath back. Now that they had a chance to sit someone for a while, the exhaustion set in. Pedalling exhausted Marinette, and dancing exhausted Adrien. The adrenalin left them, and their ears were still ringing, but they were still beaming. They couldn't hear one another, so they didn't try to talk. Instead, they just sat together, and appreciated the company. She giggled at the birds nest he had made of his hair, but hers was frizzy as anything now.  
What a pair they made.  
Adrien glanced around. Metal tables and chairs filled the room. Each one had a wicker basket with menus, sauces and seasoning sat in it. The only windows were the huge shop fonts framed by deep purple dust covered velvet drapes. They had the cafe name engraved into them, distorting the view of cars driving past. Beneath them the floor was wood-patterned lino. In the display case there was a collection of fresh (ish) cakes and treats available to buy. On the wall was a chalk board with a cursive display of the same items. The bare white lights flickered. They were on the fritz. The entire place smelt of chips and hot chocolate. The lady laid two polystyrene boxes full of chips on the counter and ushered them outside. Which is how they ended up sitting on top of a wall, which the bike leaned against, eating their chips and talking.

"I was starving!" Marinette grinned.

Adrien snorted with laughter. She didn't have the energy to go pink.

"What?"

"You've got ketchup on your nose?" He smirked.

Marinette covered her nose with her hand sheepishly and wiped it away. "Oh. Thanks."

Adrien chuckled warmly. Their hearing was slowly returning as they recharged. Marinette kept glancing down at his pocket, eager for a glimpse of Tikki.

"Hey, I'm sorry I over reacted about the tickets. I just felt so dumb to leave them at home," he explained.

Marinette shrugged. "No big deal. It's not the first disaster I've lived through."

It wasn't even the first that week. Seriously she was like a magnet for mistakes! She once lost her grandmother's ring in a bowl of cake mix that got baked into cakes for Manon's birthday party. Thankfully they figured it out in time, using a magnet. Missing out on a gig was nothing.

"It meant a lot to me. This gig I mean. I don't think I'll get to see another," he said.

Marinette frowned. "Why not?"

Adrien hung his head. Exhaustion let the guilt in too fast. He felt it sparking in his stomach and over taking him like a root he couldn't quite pull out.

"I... I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? I told you, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into trouble with me. You didn't deserve it. Now my father's going to ban me from being friends with you and ban me from school again."

"But he already banned Nino and you're still friends with him!" Marinette pointed out.

"Because I see him in school all the time. He isn't allowed to my house and I wouldn't be allowed to go to his so we could never hang out! If you can't be around for people they drift away from you. You stop being friends," Adrien sighed.

That was his deepest fear. Losing everyone he had just learned to love. Marinette knew enough friends that said they would "always be friends forever" who moved away and she hadn't talked to since. If Adrien became just another person she used to know, that'd be a devastation.

"I won't let you forget me like that Adrien. I won't let you," she said, firmly.

Adrien couldn't help smirking a little at the determination in her tone.

"How could I forget the girl who wanted to dance in the rain outside a concert because I was upset? How could I forget the girl who gave me her good luck bracelet when I needed it most? How could I forget you Marinette? You're amazing and I -"

Adrien stopped himself. The words screamed so easily into confessions he wasn't ready to face. Things he wasn't ready to admit to himself, let alone to her. But she needed to hear the end of that sentence! Her heart was on the edge of a cliff. She stared at him, silently edging him to finish. Adrien gave a weak smile.

"I could never forget you."

It wasn't exactly what Marinette was hoping for but it was enough. Enough to give her hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien leapt off of the wall and dusted himself down. Then he reached up to help Marinette down. She edged back. If his hands touched her waist again tonight she might just faint. Adrien put on his best Chat Noir impression (which was flawless) and purred at her.

"what's wrong princess? Don't you trust me?"

Adrien won a smile but Marinette still looked reluctant. Although the way the street lights hit him and made his eyes gleam like that, was almost enough for her to fall off the wall anyway. Marinette reached out and put her hand on each of his shoulders. He grabbed her waist and swept her up into his arms. Her face ended up inches away from his, and very red. He grinned, his entire attention focused on her face. Tikki took this opportunity to leap into Marinette's jacket pocket. Where she found Plagg, waiting for her. Plagg flashed her a grin. Tikki gasped.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Adrien teased.

Half of Marinette screamed to push him away, and the other half screamed to pull him closer. Indecision left her weak at the knees, and putty in his arms. He chuckled as he stabilised her. his arm was still on hers when she found the ability to breathe again. Now it was too late for Plagg to make his escape.

"I didn't know Chat left you so weak at the knees," he teased.

"I d- um, I didn't know he called everyone Princess," she muttered, trying to change the subject.

She seemed flustered, and her voice caught towards the end. Almost… upset? Adrien frowned. "Huh?"

"It's… it doesn't matter," she shrugged.

"Tell me! Please?" he half begged.

If there was something he had done to upset her, especially if it involved Chat, he wanted to know what so he could avoid it. Marinette looked down at her feet and shrugged. She couldn't think of a better lie, so went with the first one she thought of.

"Chat always called me his princess, and I know it's dumb because it's not like we're _close_ or anything, I mean, we hung out like, once, and I was on a date with the Evillustrator, but I just… thinking I was the only one he called princess made me feel special. It's dumb, I know, but it was kinda nice too…"

Marinette shrugged it off almost instantly. I mean, maybe she wasn't his princess, but she was his Lady. His _only_ Lady. Adrien, however, was devastated. Really, she was the only person he ever called princess. Except maybe Princess Fragrance. He couldn't do anything to ease her pain now, but he made a silent vow that he'd find a way to make it up to her. for now, he just held out his hand for her to take.

"I'm no Chat Noir, but you can be my princess," he shrugged.

Marinette regretted opening her mouth. the genuine kindness in his offer made her heart cartwheel. She took his hand in hers, trying to stop it shaking.

"You're no prince charming either," she muttered, "but you're close enough."

Adrien laughed. Marinette was an odd one sometimes, but he was glad she was his friend. Who else would spend all this time and effort on trying to make sure he wouldn't be akumatized? Marinette was really one of a kind.

"Do you want to get on the handle bars, or shall I?" Adrien asked.

Marinette eyed the bike and groaned. "I'm too tired to cycle. Can't we just walk?"

"To the end of the earth if you wish," he promised.

Marinette was running out of heat to blush with, but her face was burning despite the autumn chill. The only thing that tried to cool then was the steady smattering of rain. Marinette and Adrien wheeled the bike between them, one hand on a handle bar each. Like walking a child down, the road between them.

"what're you going to do when you go home?" Marinette asked. "Your father's going to kill you."

"I know…" Adrien sighed.

Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care. He had disappointed his father countless times, and his father had torn him apart every damn time. What was one more heart break?

"You could… you could stay with me. Till the heat dies down," she shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting I run away from my problems?"

"No, you're already running away from your problems. I'm just suggesting you keep going," she pointed out.

"would you come too?"

"sure."

"to the end of the earth?"

"if you wish."

Adrien laughed and shook his head in a way that said he knew how that would end. From experience maybe. Marinette frowned. Just how long had Adrien been running away from his father's wrath? She didn't have time to ask him, because her phone buzzed. Tikki held it out to her. Marinette beamed with delight. She cupped Tikki's cheek with her palm, deeply relieved that she was safe. Tikki nuzzled her palm, and pushed the phone against her arm. in the darkness it lit her face like a spotlight. It was from her mother. Her stomach dropped.

 _I don't know where you and Adrien are, but a very rude very angry woman just phoned and said that since he couldn't follow the rules of the house he was no longer welcome at the house. Bring that boy home with you. He's spending the night. You and I have to have a serious talk young lady._

"I don't think you have a choice," Marinette said slowly.

Adrien gave her a puzzled look. Marinette held out her phone. Adrien skim read the text, rolled his eyes, and sighed heavily.

"I'm in deep trouble now. he promised mother he wouldn't kick me out again, after the bill I ended up with in Chloe's hotel."

"Um…"

A million questions begged to be sked, but Marinette didn't want to pry. Adrien understood the awkward silence between them, so filled it with answers.

"No this isn't the first time he's kicked me out. he asks me to follow these ridiculous rules and follow a stupidly strict time table, but he won't take twenty minutes out of his day to even video chat with my class to talk about his job. Honestly, I don't want to live with him half the time. The other half, I don't live with him. because he's out travelling. Sometimes, when I was younger, they used to just send me to Chloe's to spend the week with her, since her mother was often out travelling too. That's probably why Chloe likes me so much. I was always there when her mother wasn't."

He said it with a shrug. Like that was just a part of life that everyone understood, and everyone experienced. Marinette's heart felt a stab of pain for him. her voice couldn't find the air to get any higher than a whisper.

"oh Adrien…"

"I'm fine about it Mari, really. He's never going to change, and I'm done with it!" he declared.

His tone was hard and stubborn, and tinged with anger that Marinette guessed hid the pain. Plagg's ears were flat against his head. Tikki's heart sank. The last time she saw Plagg looking like that, his kitten had been badly beaten and ended up in hospital. That's back when they were allowed to know their secret identities. He'd been ambushed as himself, and didn't have time to change, so there was nothing Plagg could do to protect him.  
Tikki clenched her jaw, determinedly. Plagg couldn't help Adrien now, but Tikki could. With a little help from Marinette. Tikki crept up to the inside pocket, into Marinette's eye line, and waved her hands. Marinette glanced down at Tikki.

Tikki gestured urgently towards Adrien, and mouthed, "go to him!"

Marinette's stomach dropped and her mouth ran dry. She'd given up trying to get a date tonight, but she couldn't shake that idea from her mind. This felt too intimate for a first date. It was too much like friends being supportive, and yet too intimate for that too. Her mind was warped in what this had turned into, and it took that push from Tikki to remind her.  
Adrien was her friend.  
He needed her.  
She took a deep breath, and leaned over the handle bars so her hand was on top of Adrien's. Adrien flashed her a weak smile. This hurt him too much for him to feel anything, but he was glad she was there anyway. last time Chloe had just talked about herself and her classmates for the entire weekend. It was nice to have someone who cared. Who listened.

"Let's just get this bike back to Nino."

"Yeah. It's not like we've got anywhere to be."

The walk back to Nino's consisted of very little walking. All the cycling and dancing and running had tired Marinette out. She didn't have adrenaline to push her on anymore, and she was close to exhaustion. Marinette climbed onto the bike and leaned on the handle bars as Adrien wheeled her onwards. After a while Adrien started getting bored of walking, and climbed onto the bike. Marinette wriggled backwards so he could cycle. It took too much effort to go fast, and he was still busy thinking about his father, so he couldn't be bothered to try.  
Now they were cycling slowly and calmly through the Paris streets, under the stars and street lights. Adrien stayed close to the Seine so he could admire the way the boats constantly floated by, untethered, and free to follow the river to their freedom if they so wished.  
The lights inside Notre Dame filled the stain glass with a dim glow. Purple and blue flames curled between each other, encircled in this glass frame for centuries. Adrien felt a chill run down his spine as the story of a cruel man keeping a boy captive for his own gain in that church came back to him. that brave hunchback broke out, with the help of a girl, and gained his freedom with that girl's help. Adrien glanced back at Marinette. She was awake, but barely. Her arms were linked around his chest, holding onto him so she didn't fall off, and her head rested on his back, listening to his heart beating in his chest. She was warm. Like a hot water bottle on a cold night. Warm and comforting. Her eyes weren't green like Esmeralda's, they were gorgeous blue, like his Lady's. Her hair wasn't black and flowing it was navy and tied in a messier than ever bun. The loose hairs flicked over his neck and tickled him. He laughed softly.  
She was a good friend.  
Just a friend.  
Nothing more.

Although every time they hit a man hole cover and the bike bumped she squeezed him a little tighter, and now he found himself aiming for them. Right before he hit the third, he turned, to avoid it, because he felt her yawn, and rub her head against his back, like he was her pillow. He couldn't wake her up. He was already being too selfish, he'd dragged her into trouble, forgotten the tickets, lied about dating her to their idol, and lied to her parents to do it all. He couldn't bring himself to wake her up just to make her hug him tighter.  
Now they were weaving to avoid potholes, large cracks, and man hole covers so she wouldn't be jostled. Although the longer he was riding, trying his best to avoid these things, the more he ended up cursing the government for not fixing them.

Even though Adrien was moving as he peddled, twisted the handle bars, and everything else, Marinette thought he made an excellent body warmer. He was constantly warm enough to be comforting, and his heart beat was as steady as the bike, which was soothing too. It was uncomfortable to sit on the very back of the bike, practically on the wheel cover, but every now and then she caught a whiff of his cologne, and her chest swelled with joy. When his voice was carried on the breeze to tell her that he was going to take the scenic route, Marinette had no protests. Anything to spend a little extra time with him.

When they finally got to Nino's, he held her up by her arm as she climbed off of the bike. Then he wheeled it where Nino told him to, and left it for him to find in the morning. Marinette yawned and stretched. Adrien felt a burst of affection for the way she wrinkled her nose after a yawn. She was adorable.  
But he loved Ladybug...  
Marinette bumped into him, staggering accidentally as she yawned again. She gave him a sleepy apology. Adrien's chest stung.  
He loved Ladybug. He had to remember that.

He flashed her a smile and let her link her arm through his. She leaned against him a little, not enough to throw him off course, but enough to stay propped up right while walking. It was colder now. Both of them had lost their human blankets. They huddled together and wandered back the way they had come, to end up at that bakery on the corner. Marinette unlocked the door, and led him up the stairs, where Tom and Sabine were waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

"Honestly what kind of parent does that to their child?!" Sabine huffed, "you have one little argument, and kick them to the street?! That's not what family is about!"

"I know dear, but it's not down to us to tell him how to raise his son," Tom said, calmly.

"I've a right mind to phone child services!"

"Just wait until the morning, maybe this will all blow over!"

Sabine groaned like a frustrated teenager. Tom wrapped his arms around her from behind, trying to ease her sulk. Sabine leaned back into his arms, and heaved a great sigh as he rocked her gently side to side.

"He's just a child... I couldn't bare the idea of Mari on the streets alone. How could he do it?"

"I don't know, but I do know that we're going to give that boy a warm, safe, welcoming place to stay, for all the while he needs one. Aren't we?" Tom said.

Sabine nodded "Of course. And we can adopt him if we must!"

Tom croaked in surprise. His mind immediately went back to this evening, when he had been teasing their daughter about her first date. He didn't think she'd approve of adopting him as her brother now...

"Slow down dear, we can't talk about adopting him when he isn't even here yet! Come morning he and his father will have talked, and if they're still not seeing eye to eye, then we'll adopt him and raise him into a baker!"

Sabine laughed and laid the back of her head against his shoulder. Her husband was ridiculous and silly, and she loved him so very much. He kissed the hairline at her temple, the only part he could reach, and laid his cheek on her head. His wife was protective of everyone and fiery to do it. He loved that.  
They heard the bell above the bakery door jingle, and turned to look at the door. The footsteps were slow and tired, but they could hear soft laughter as the two kids came wandering up. That eased the worry Sabine had been having. At least he was happy enough to laugh. When they came to the stop step, they tried to look less exhausted and less giggly, so her parents wouldn't think too badly of them for taking to scenic route home.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng, I'm sorry we're late, I was trying to clear my head, and I'm sorry I have to be a burden on you, but-"

Tom cut Adrien off by laying a large hand on his shoulder, and pulling him towards the coffee table, where a plate of cookies was waiting. "They're left over from yesterday I'm afraid, but we thought you can't go wrong with cookies and hot coco. You're welcome to have as many as you like, it's no bother."

Adrien smiled up at him. his nose was icy, and his cheeks were rosy from the cold wind, but he didn't feel it. the entire time Marinette had leaned on him, he had felt like he'd been wrapped in a blanket. She kept him warm. At the mention of food, Plagg appeared. Adrien glanced back at Marinette, grateful that she had been there for him, and spotted the kwami, his kwami, hiding in her pocket. his face fell. Marinette tilted her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"N-nothing," he lied quickly.

Sabine stood up, and stood between Marinette and Adrien. "Let's talk in your bedroom."

It was that tone. The one your mother gives in front of strangers to tell you you're in deep trouble, but it would wait until you're alone. One you can't argue with. Marinette nodded. She followed her mother up the ladder into her room, like a dead man walking.

"I hope I didn't get Mari into trouble. I didn't mean to. It's all my fault," Adrien insisted.

"It isn't Adrien, don't worry," Tom promised.

"But the only reason she lied is because I asked her to!"

"You ask her to, and she chose to. You suggested it, but it was her choice. Although you shouldn't have suggested it."

Adrien bowed his head. "I know. I'm sorry."

"We understand why you did it, don't worry. just, next time, tell us. We won't bite your head off for having an argument with your father! Marinette thinks Paris isn't dangerous because the heroes are out there defending us, but everyone makes mistakes. It's always dangerous, and every time she goes out alone, we worry. its what parents do. I can't ask you two to understand that, you're just kids, but one day you'll understand how it feels to have a heart attack every time your child is out of your sight."

Adrien frowned into his drink. His father had lost his wife the day Adrien lost his mother. The day he became ultra-protective, as well as a perfectionist. Maybe he had two heart attacks when Adrien wasn't around. One of his own, and one on her behalf. Adrien felt a tug of guilt. It was involuntary. He didn't want to feel bad for his father, but dammit he loved him! try as he might, he still loved him. and his father was all he had left to love. Well, his father, and Plagg. And Plagg was in there with Marinette.

Plagg and Tikki kept low in Marinette's pocket as Sabine sat her on her sofa and lectured her on safety and honesty to her parents, even when it meant giving up the chance to go to a concert with a friend. that that was selfish, and damaging to both of them. that she was so angry at her for going out unprotected, and so glad she was safe, and so proud she had made Adrien smile, even with everything she was going through. It was a strange lecture, full of pride and fury, and ending with the tightest hug her mother had ever given her. Plagg got squished in the cross hairs, and Tikki tried to wriggle him out. they ended up in a tangled heap at the bottom of the pocket, biting back giggles. Plagg's tail flicked across Tikki's antenna, tickling her, and her mouth was near his chest, so every time she gasped between choking back giggles, he felt her breathe through his fur, and he had to bite his lip to keep from purring.

"Help me set up his bed," Sabine said.

Marinette sat up like a bolt of lightning had hit her. "he's sleeping in here?"

"well he can't sleep out there, we'd wake him up when we get up to bake."

"But-"

"Mari, the boy needs sleep as much as you do. if you want, he can sleep in here, and you can share our bed with me and your father."

"I'll be fine in here."

"I thought so."

Plagg and Tikki shared an urgent look as they found themselves hidden in Marinette's room, with no idea who would come in and accidentally find them. but curiosity got the better of Plagg. He slipped out of the jacket, and hovered around to take in the mess, the height of the bed, and these dolls.

Plagg chuckled, and prodded the Chat Noir doll in the belly. "She really does like him, doesn't she?"

Tikki found herself hoping curiosity would maim this cat. Not kill him. she didn't want to lose him. but if he couldn't keep his hands to his self, she'd have to teach him a lesson.

"The dolls are to help her while babysitting. And anyway, she wasn't the one who wrote a poem to her!" Tikki argued.

Plagg wrinkled her nose, "yeah sorry, he's sappy and gross."

"I liked it," Tikki countered.

Plagg raised an eyebrow. "you… you did?"

"I did. It was romantic. Sappy, but romantic. But I like sappy and romantic."

Plagg made a mental note of this. then they heard footsteps heading this way, and Plagg dove behind the doll, so Tikki ducked into her usual hiding place, in the top drawer of her desk. Marinette appeared first, followed by Adrien. Both glanced around, urgently, to try and catch a glimpse of where their naughty kwamis had gone to hide. They couldn't.

"I like your room Marinette. I like that you sleep so high up. all I have at the top of my room is a rock climbing wall," Adrien complained.

Marinette laughed. It was clear from his tone that he didn't think he was bragging, and he blinked at her in surprise when she laughed. That made her heart beat a little harder for him. he was so adorably clueless.

"Thanks. It's perfect for blanket forts," she said.

Adrien frowned. "Blanket forts?"

Marinette froze, and stared at him like he was Martian. "you've never made a blanket fort?!"

"No… what's a blanket fort?" he asked, again.

Marinette's jaw dropped. In that moment it was decided. They were building a blanket fort. She dropped the bed linin her mother had sent her up with, and walked over to her bed's ladder.

"Grab that sofa, and pull it over here," she ordered.

"But, why?" he asked.

"we're building you a blanket fort!" she declared.

Marinette yanked the sheets and duvet off of her bed and threw them down to the floor. Adrien leapt back so that they didn't hit him. he stared at her in awe, and then just laughed. Marinette was such a funny thing. She changed her mind on a whim, and now, suddenly, they were building a fort. He wandered over to the sofa, and dragged it, stubbornly, across the room. She leapt down from the top of her bed, and landed on the hard floor with a bump.

"are you ok?!" Adrien asked, urgently.

Marinette dusted herself off, and nodded, grinned, "I'm fine, I've done it a million times."

Adrien gave a shaky smile, half relieved, half intrigued. This was like a whole other side of Marinette. She wasn't the stammering walking disaster zone she was at school, she was smoother. More confident. More Ladybug.

"here, grab this sheet, and pull it up here."

Her hand brushed against his, and she snatched it back, gave a sheepish smile, and adjusted her stance. Adrien felt his chest glow for her. she might be more Ladybug here, but she was still Marinette. So perfectly apologetic.

"So it's like a tent made out of a pile of sheets?" he asked.

"sort of, but it's not like that when you're inside, it's better!" she declared.

Adrien didn't see how it could live up to the hype, but shrugged, "whatever you say princess."

Marinette rolled her eyes. now it was rolling from his tongue as easily as it rolled from Chat's, and yet, somehow it felt even better coming from him. Plagg and Tikki snuck out of their hiding spaces, and helped to gather the fabrics. Plagg tugged at a box of rolls of fabric that Marinette used for designing. Adrien wandered over, and glanced in. he recognised some fabrics, because she had shown him the designs, or worn them in front of him, but others looked new or unused. One that caught his eye was a whole roll of smooth black cotton. It looked untouched, and yet it was open and ready to be used.

"What's this for?" he asked curiously.

Marinette was Tikki were sitting cross legged on the floor some distance away. They were trying to unknot a tangle of Christmas lights to hang up in the blanket fort. Marinette glanced over, and bit her lip. She had to look away, and point. Adrien followed her gaze. When it came to the dolls that the two of them had spent so long fighting the Puppeteer to get back, his smile was automatic. How could he have forgotten them? look how cute they were!

"You really like Chat Noir huh?" he grinned.

"Not really, he's kind of annoying," Marinette muttered.

"Huh?" he asked again.

She forced a smile, "He's one of a kind."

Adrien grinned back. He was that. Plagg rolled his eyes heavily, and jabbed Adrien in the arm.

"Hey, Romeo, ask if we can use this fabric for the tent," he said.

"Blanket fort," Adrien corrected.

"To-ma-to, tom-ah-to!"

"Hey, Mari, shall we use this?" Adrien called.

Marinette didn't even glance up before answering. "the open ones, sure."

"Wont they get dirty before you can use them though?" Tikki asked, uncertainly.

"Don't worry, we'll put them on the outside and the sheets on the inside to protect them," Marinette said.

"Like a shell?" Tikki beamed.

Marinette chuckled at the way her eyes lit up, "sure, like a shell."

Tikki beamed. Marinette grinned back at her. Tikki was adorable too. Plagg and Adrien tied up the last few sheets underneath the bed. They were using the space under the bed as the fort, so the roof was the bedframe. The only windows they had left were the gaps between the steps of the ladder. Through them they could see Marinette sitting on the floor. She crawled over to the plug now that the fairy lights were finally untangled, and switched it on. Tikki gasped as the pale blue bulbs lit up around her.  
Plagg's heart stopped.  
The way they reflected from her moon-sized eye made them look like stars. as if there were a whole universe inside of her, and he was finally catching a glimpse of the depths of it. her awe lit up the rest of her face, and now, she was shining like a firework. Full of light and colour, and awe.  
Plagg was lost for words.  
Camembert had nothing on Tikki.

"Hey, come on, let's get these lights through the bed supports," Adrien said, poking him gently.

Plagg nodded, and floated after him, but his wide, unblinking eyes, never moved from Tikki. Marinette scooped Tikki up, gently, to hide her from Adrien, and Adrien tucked Plagg into his jacket, so Marinette couldn't see him. Tikki was full of light now, and beamed at Marinette. Plagg blinked, finally out of his trace now he couldn't see her, but the image was burned into his mind. She was beautiful.

"is it done?" Adrien asked, curiously as he picked up the end of the light trail.

"Not yet. Put those up, and I'll finish the rest," she promised.

He nodded, and unplugged the lights so he could weave them through the bed frame easier. They twisted around the corners and weaved through the gaps like dolphins through the waves. When he plugged them back in to the plug higher up, by her "bedside table" (which was more like a plank half way up the wall with a lamp on it) they lit up the underside of her bed like a fairy party. Adrien stepped backwards to take it all in. it still looked like a tent made of blankets to him. especially with that one sheet folded back over the sofa, to form a tunnel they had to crawl through to get into. Marinette gathered her duvet, the duvet they had given Adrien, and all the cushions she could find, and dumped them on the floor. She positioned the cushions to trap them in, like a wall length sofa, and padded the floor with the biggest duvet. The smaller one she folded up along one side of the fort, to use as an actual duvet when the time for sleep came.  
Plagg sat the doll of Ladybug on the sofa, overlooking the fort, as if she were guarding it. Tikki sat Chat Noir beside her, because if Plagg was going to be annoying, she was going to help. The Chat doll slumped slightly when Plagg's hand ran down Tikki's wings and made her jump. Then she set off, chasing him around the room childishly, and Chat stayed slumped against Ladybug like best friends. Since they couldn't be seen by their charges, they were free to whizz around wildly, until she finally caught him. Tikki tackled him, mid-air, and the pair of them plummeted into the pile of dirty clothes in the corner. They sat up, laughing manically, and gasped for air. they laughed harder when they realised what they were covered in.

"You know, buggy, black is your colour. You should let it wrap you up warm," he winked.

Tikki pulled a dirty sock off of her head, and threw it at Plagg. It hit him square in the face, and he wheeled backwards. She laughed so hard she fell backwards. Plagg grinned. What could he say? She was his love bug.

"are you ready?" Marinette grinned.

Adrien tightened his grip on the torch she'd given him, and nodded. She grinned wider, and flicked off the main light. Now the only light in the room was the glow of Christmas lights, muted by the blankets hiding them. Adrien gasped. Marinette beamed. That was exactly what she was going for.

Tom glanced over at the shut trapped door that led to his daughter's bedroom. The light had flicked off, and now there wasn't the usual shine around the edges of the door. Tom turned to Sabine, who was nuzzled against his chest on the sofa, finally relaxed again.

"Our first day didn't end spending the night together," Tom said, pointedly.

"It wasn't a date dear. Nino and Alya went too," Sabine pointed out.

Tom wrinkled his nose. Alya and Nino hadn't gone. He wasn't falling for that. Adrien would have gone home with Nino if they had all been out together. No, this was a date. and it wasn't over yet, because they were still together. Sabine chuckled, and Tom's attention was draw away from the trap door.

"what?"

"I love the way your moustache shakes when you're suspicious," Sabine smiled.

Tom's ears turned pink. He smiled, and cuddled down closer to her. maybe it wasn't a date, but if it was, and it felt as good as every time his wife smiled at him like that, maybe he could accept it. Adrien was a good kid after all. he'd be lucky to have a girl like Marinette. And she'd be lucky to find someone to love like he loved Sabine. Tom heard a faint laugh coming from upstairs, muffled by the door. He smiled softly.

As long as he made her happy, then it was fine by him.


	7. Chapter 7

In the haven of the blanket fort, there was nothing stopping Adrien from admitting everything to Marinette. Especially when they were tangled like this. he was leaning against the walls, cocooned in by the cushions, with his phone in his hand, and she was laying across the duvet, with a book in her hand. One of her legs were on top of his, and one of his was on top of hers. They weren't uncomfortable, but they were keenly aware of how they were tangled. Their torches were close to them, so they could see if they had to leave the fort for some reason. The trouble was, all the things he had to confess, he didn't want to admit.  
That he wanted to forgive his father, that he was in love with ladybug, that he had a crush on Marinette, that he was guilty about the crush because it felt like betraying Ladybug, that he knew Chat Noir only ever called one girl Princess, everything that he had to say he could let slip out now, freely and easily, in the safety of their fort. But he loved this fort. He had no idea why, but something about it felt brilliant. Brilliant and safe. Which was impressive given how thin some of these sheets actually were. If one of her parents came in now, they would be able to see their silhouettes through the sheets. Yet inside it felt invisible.  
Marinette was only pretending to read. In her mind she and Adrien were still pressed close together under that street light, swaying against one another as the rain drops kissed their skin. And then something started biting her leg and snatched her attention back.

"Ow, ow, Adrien, what are you doing?!" Marinette whined.

Adrien looked up in surprise to see her frowning at him. His mind was back on his father and the anxiety it brought with it made him bounce his leg. He had forgotten that Marinette's leg was underneath.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Her frown deepened. Something was bothering with him. Something that he couldn't stop thinking about.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Adrien."

Adrien sighed. Marinette pulled her legs up under her and sat up again, so he would have to look her in the eyes. He couldn't quite managed to meet her gaze.

"I just... I was thinking of dad."

"Oh. Anything I can help with?"

Adrien shook his head and sighed. Marinette frowned. She glanced around for something to find something to encourage him to open up. Her eye was drawn to the Ladybug doll. She reached out and grabbed it. Putting on a high-pitched Ladybug voice (her imitation was flawless) she hid behind it and spoke.

"If you can't talk to Marinette, will you talk to me?"

Adrien leaned forward and picked up the Chat Noir doll. Half-heartedly he tried to change his voice, and said, "I'm sorry my lady but a cat got my tongue."

Marinette smirked. Hurt as he was, he could still joke. That's what she admired about him. Adrien fiddled with the doll's arm. What could Marinette do that he couldn't? Then he felt her hand brush against his side as she tried to make the Ladybug doll encourage him to talk. Oh, right, that's what she could do, she could be there, with him, listening and being supportive. That's all he needed.

"I'm thinking of apologising to him," he said, without the mask of the doll.

Marinette's hands, and the doll, fell into her lap as her face fell.

"To your father? After everything he's gone?"

"I was standing by the Seine, and I was thinking about how to start again. Everything, all my mistakes and problems and failures, it all comes back to my relationship with my father. It has to be fixed."

Marinette nodded slowly but still didn't seem convinced. He waited for her response. He knew it was coming. She didn't have the ability to keep her opinions to herself for very long.

"I don't know a lot about your father, but he didn't do a lot to try and help you tonight. He grounded you, lurked outside the concert hall, chased us down the street in a car, and he didn't even try to phone you. Adrien, I don't think it's you that has to apologise," she said.

"I was talking to your father, and he said that parents always worry about their children when they aren't with them. My mother is gone. I think father is worrying for two," he explained.

"But if he is, why does he always send your bodyguard for you?"

"Because that way he knows I'm safe. I'm not alone."

"And why did he kick you out?"

"I... don't know..."

"Adrien, why do you really want to apologise?" She asked, gently. Adrien bowed his head and sniffed. She watched him stubbornly gulp back the ball growing in his throat. "Adrien, it's ok to cry."

He shook his head, "I'm not going to cry."

His father's voice echoed in his head. _Don't cry in public Adrien._ It didn't matter to him that they were standing at his mother's funeral. He wasn't allowed to show his emotions. Now Marinette was telling him it was ok, but he couldn't.

"He's all I have left Mari... all I wanted was a little more freedom, and now look at me. I'm homeless," Adrien sniffed.

"You're not homeless. You can live with us for as long as you like," she insisted.

"I want to go home. It's _my_ home. When I was younger, he would threaten things that mother wouldn't let happen, and now she's gone. She stopped him kicking me out last time. Now he hasn't got anyone stopping him, but he has people who work for him to ensure what he says goes."

"That's terrible," she muttered.

Adrien snorted. "That's nothing. One time, he threatened to burn my teddy bear if I didn't leave it behind when we went to the studio, and my mother brought it with us and left it in his bag, so I could still see it, but I couldn't hold it... I miss her."

Marinette blinked, horrified. When she was younger she had to sit on the third step for a minute for every year she was alive, and that doubled if she moved. Not once had she been threatened, and she couldn't imagine her father using _fire_ as a threat either. She stared at Adrien, imagining him as a tiny boy with a messier mop of hair, huge trusting green eyes, freckles, and a little teddy bear dangling from his arm. How could anyone do anything to hurt that boy? Especially his own father.

Adrien saw the horror in her eyes and nodded in agreement. "I know, it's terrible. He's a bully. But he's my father. He does care about me. He phoned your parents to make sure I had somewhere to stay, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but, Adrien, he's a _bully_!" She insisted.

"But he loves me."

"But is that worth the pain?"

Adrien didn't have an answer to that. Plagg lifted his head. He and Tikki were sitting on the third rung of the bed ladder. This was a question that drew Plagg's attention. Adrien clenched the doll tighter. If he had been Chat, he would have cataclysmed it then and there. It wouldn't have helped the dull ache in his chest though.

"I know he's manipulative and cold, but I love him. Earlier, when I was rebelling, I was so happy because I thought it would mean he'd finally pay attention to me... I guess I was wrong," he sighed.

The chat noir doll fell from his hand. Marinette dropped Ladybug by his side as she reached over to touch his arm.

"If you want to go back and fight to fix this, I'll stand by you. But you have to accept that he's abusing you. If you can't make it work, you have to walk away, before it destroys you," Marinette promised, solemnly.

Again, Adrien began, "But he loves-"

Impatiently Marinette interrupted, "He's not the only one who loves you Adrien! What about Chloe? Or Alya and Nino? If you can't do it for yourself, do it for them. For us."

Adrien gulped. Even with the anger in her tone, there was something about the way her voice shook that made him question it.

Timidly, he muttered, "Us?"

"Yes!" She huffed. It ached to finally admit this, and know he wouldn't think she meant it, because of the context it came in. For a moment, she didn't think she could, but it forced its way out with a kind of ache she had never felt before. "I - I love you Adrien... I love you..."

Adrien suddenly realised how desperate he was to hear her say that, and how desperate he was to kiss her. Somehow it hurt to know she only meant it as a friend. She couldn't look him in the eye as she continued ranting.

"So if you go back to your father and he takes you out of school, you remember that. And remember me. Because you're important to me Adrien and you need to remember that _you are important_!"

Adrien had to wrestle with himself to stop him kissing her, but he was full of a raw desperate need to be closer, so he threw himself across the duvet and pulled her into a hug. Marinette didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him too. They were like snakes, clinging to one another, wrapping around each other until the other couldn't breathe. They only separated when Plagg snuck down and shoved Adrien's leg, sending both of them toppling backwards. Now they were sprawled on the duvet, with their heads on cushions, and the exhaustion kicked in. Emotionally as well as physically now.  
It was difficult to keep their eyes open as they laid in comfort, staring up at the Christmas lights above them. He rolled his head to look at Marinette. She turned her head to meet his gaze. He glanced at her lips.

So close, and yet so far.

He glanced back up at her eyes. From somewhere deep within him, he peeled out something that ached as it left his lips, but couldn't go unsaid. "I wouldn't forget you princess. Not ever. I love you too much."

Marinette gave a weak smile. It was everything she had dreamed of him telling her, but knowing he only said it because she did, and he only thought of it as platonic love, man that hurt more than she could ever imagine. She wriggled closer, and laid her head near him. He wrapped his arm around her, so her head was laying on his shoulder, and his arm stretched down her back. Neither had anything left to say. Both were hurting.  
Plagg and Tikki stared at their charges, and then at each other. The utter shock appalled them. How could these two be so dense?! They literally confessed their love for one another, and even _now_ they couldn't see it wasn't platonic!

"Humans," Plagg declared under his breath, "are the dumbest creatures."

Tikki didn't like to paint with such broad strokes, but when it came to these two, she couldn't help but agree.

"Shall we turn out the light?" Tikki sighed.

Plagg immediately shook his head. The only light they had were the Christmas lights that brought the universe out in her eyes. He never wanted them to go out.  
The silence grew louder, filled with the heartache of their lives. In her mind, Marinette could see them dancing still, under the street lights. If it were up to her they would dance forever under these fairy lights too. Her heart begged for it. Even if she tried to fight the clutches on her heart she wouldn't manage it. She'd tried before, but his hands were too tightly clutched on her heart. It was brutal, and every uninvited touch came dangerously close to destroying her.  
Adrien felt like there was a train wreck in his troubled mind. He was full of bad luck, anguish and shame. More than that he was desperate to kiss her. He was even more desperate to cry. To ease the trouble in his mind. The trouble of how low and brutal this love was.

A single hot tear escaped his cheek as thunder rumbled outside and raindrops smacked the window above the bed. It ran a path down his cheek, and rolled down onto hers, where she was nuzzled against him. Marinette heard and felt nothing. Her dreams were too busy dancing.


	8. Chapter 8

The smell of frying eggs woke Adrien first. At some point during the night his arm had gone fuzzy, and now it was completely numb. He tugged it, and he heard a soft protesting groan. Adrien frowned and rolled his head to look at his arm. Marinette was still curled up against him, using his arm as a pillow. Adrien lifted his heavy head in surprise. It took him a moment or two to remember where he was.  
Gently, he raised his other arm to push her off, carefully. He tried his best not to wake her up. He failed. She rolled over, groaned, and pulled herself into sitting up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Marinette's arms dropped into her lap. The Chat Noir doll fell with them. She had been holding onto his arm all night by the look of it. And she had a crick in her neck from sleeping funny. Marinette hated mornings.  
Adrien watched her from where he laid in the duvet. Now she sat up the duvet was pulled away from him. He couldn't remember at what point Marinette had dragged the duvet over them both, which was funny, because Marinette couldn't remember at which point Adrien had done it. Neither of them actually had. Tikki and Plagg had. They didn't want their idiots to be cold.  
It was a misty, chilly autumn morning. The sky was grey, the ground was clogged with puddles, and an icy wind from the North brought shivers with them. It was a little warmer inside their blanket fort thanks to the insulation, but it was still cold. The only heat in the room was the heat radiating from the pair of sleepy idiots bundled up in their duvet.  
It was a kind of slow and groggy morning, since they had just woken up. Their reactions and emotions were taking a few minutes to catch up with them. It took him a moment or two of watching her to find his voice.

"Morning princess," he yawned.

His voice was croaky, and his breath was lethal, but the words slipped out easily. Marinette turned her head, looking a little surprised. As if she had forgotten he was there. She realised that they had been sleeping side by side, and the red mark on his shoulder matched the red park on her cheek where she'd peeled herself away, but with her morning brain, it took her a while to put two and two together. And her emotions were lagging, so she didn't have a chance to feel the embarrassment that would hit her like a bus later. Right now she gave a sleepy smile, delighted to see him. she'd dreamed of them dancing all night, and how she wasn't hurting anymore. She was genuinely pleased to see him, with his hair messy like that.

"Morning."

He gave a sleepy smile back. It was a strangely lovely moment. They were just tired and happy not to be alone. Marinette yanked her hair out of the bun it was trapped in all night. It tumbled down around her shoulders, full of frizz. She shook it out, and laid back down on the pillow. It was more comfortable now. she pulled the duvet up to her chin.

"It's cold," she muttered.

Adrien chuckled and rolled to lay his arm around her shoulder and squeeze her closer. Then his mind kicked into gear and he remembered Ladybug. Adrien's hand snatched back, guiltily. He laid his hand up by his head. She rolled over to face him. He forced a smile.

"Do you smell that?" She asked.

Adrien frowned and sniffed. The frying egg had transformed into sizzling bacon. His stomach rumbled loud enough that she heard. She chuckled.

"Come on, let's eat," she said.

It was chillier outside of their blanket. Adrien shivered. Marinette didn't notice. She wandered over to the hatch and pulled it open. A breath of warm air curled from downstairs.

"Hot air rises, and mum and dad are constantly baking," Marinette explained.

"And the convection currents from the window keeps the hot air low," Adrien agreed, "I've got physics in the bag."

Marinette smirked. She wandered down the ladder first. Adrien stretched, and followed. Plagg and Tikki didn't enter their minds. Tom glanced up as the two of them wandered in. They were still dressed like they were before the concert, but so much blurrier and messier now. He chuckled at their dishevelled appearance.

"Good morning you two," he said.

"Morning papa," Marinette yawned.

She wandered over to the side to pick up a plate and paused so her father could kiss her head. Adrien felt a spark of jealousy. Tom laid a couple of eggs and slices of bacon on her plate. Marinette grinned as he adjusted the bacon into a smile and eyebrows. Adrien moved forward to take a plate of his own as Marinette wandered over to the table. Tom winked at him, and laid the same face on his plate. Adrien's private chef had created him thousands of meals, snacks and feasts over the years, each one perfect and delicious, and yet not one of them captured the kind of pure love that filled every nook of Adrien with warmth, as this greasy smiling breakfast man.

"A bag came for you Adrien. From your body guard. He's a very big man, isn't he?" Tom said.

The way his voice went sounded as if he were intimidated by his body guard. Adrien was going to joke that they were as big as each other, but then he thought back to yesterday. Tom had said if Adrien ever hurt Marinette Tom would have to fight that gorilla. He must have been thinking about which of them would win in a fight.

"He said I had to show him where you were sleeping so he knew you were safe," Tom wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I told him you were, and he's not welcome inside my house. As long as you're here he can't get to you. Anyway, I think the bag has a change of clothes for you."

Adrien smiled up at him, gratefully. "Thank you."

Tom winked again, and dried his hands on a tea towel, before heading down into the bakery. Marinette kicked her legs playfully, swinging them freely over the bar between the chair legs. She hid behind her hair as she sipped on her orange juice and tried not to stare at him. Adrien sat at the other end of the table, cutting up his greasy bacon with his knife and fork and a rumble in his belly. As he bit into the bacon, an image of his father and his mother sitting at each end of the breakfast table before he came running in wearing pyjamas, ready to eat all the toast he could, came into his mind. He glanced down at Marinette. She was hiding behind her hair still, trying not to look directly at him. He could image it. This. As their future.

Waking up early in the morning and wandering into their kitchen together in their pyjamas, with their cat weaving through their feet. Then they'd sit at either end of the table to eat. It would be a smaller table than he had at home. One big enough for the family to crowd around, but stretched out for everyone to gather at for Christmas. He'd pour himself some coffee and yawn, and she'd link her arms under his and up around his chest, to make sure he knew she loved him. Then she'd pick up her mug, as if the hug was just a ploy for coffee and nothing more. Their son would come bounding in as Adrien placed the cat's food on the floor. Plagg would be sitting in their son's wild yellow hair, super protective of their blue-eyed boy. Adrien would kiss his head, like Tom, and then he'd hurry over to Marinette. Marinette would place two fried eggs for eyes and a croissant for a smile, and run her hand across his cheek, gazing at him as if he were a miracle. They would sit at breakfast in their pyjamas, chatting and joking and laughing, or relaxing quietly as they tried to wake up ready for work and the school rush. They'd do that every day, apart from three. Every single year, on their anniversary, or on her birthdays, Adrien would set up a tray, with a plate with fried eggs for eyes, and a bacon smile, a flower, and orange juice, and he would carry it upstairs to have breakfast in bed. On his birthday, she'd do the same for him. Or maybe they'd skip breakfast all together, and their son and Plagg and their cat would gather up on their double bed, and snooze in some kind of messy bundle together. Christmas breakfast they'd gather on the bed where their son could tear open his presents, beaming and laughing with delight at everything he opened. Marinette would lay her head against him as she bit into the chocolate bar, (because you _always_ have chocolate for breakfast at Christmas) and she would be warm against the chill of the December day, and he would kiss her forehead, because he could. Because she was his. Because they were happy.

All the while Adrien was daydreaming he had been staring at Marinette. She glanced over at him, accidentally meeting his gaze, and blushed.

"What?" She smiled.

Marinette looked so cute like that. Hiding behind her hair, smiling awkwardly, with the pale morning sun crowning her. Really if she didn't already have a hold on his heart, she would have grabbed it then. It was getting harder - damn near impossible in fact - to pretend he didn't have a crush on Marinette.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"It's a good thing we do have school," Marinette said, yawning again, "I'm exhausted."

Adrien nodded, "last night was pretty intense."

She laughed gently, "yeah..."

"I still can't believe I left the tickets at home," Adrien said.

"Don't worry, it can happen to anyone," Marinette shrugged.

"I was trying hard to remember, I had a reminder on my phone, and I still forgot!" He complained.

She leaned a hand across the table towards him, "Adrien, it's really alright. We still got in."

Adrien grinned and nodded. "My ears are still ringing!"

Marinette leaned back and laughed. "It was loud."

"Yeah..."

There was a lull in the conversation. They weren't really sure what to say to one another anymore. They felt like they should be feeling awkward, but it just wasn't. Even with the detour the night had taken, and sleeping together in their blanket fort, and waking up in each other's arms, it wasn't awkward. Marinette didn't fumble or anything. There was something about this situation that felt familiar. Easy. Like they'd woken up and eaten together a million times before. Or, kinda like they were in a bubble. A bubble of their own. A shared dream that they just couldn't quite shake off yet.

"Hey, um, I'm... I'm sorry about, y'know, telling Jagged that we were dating. I should have run it by you. Sorry," he said.

Marinette groaned, "I forgot about that. Chloe was filming."

"Do you think she'll show anyone?"

"I think she'll show everyone. If Alya sees it she's going to flip."

"Why?"

Marinette wasn't awake enough to be worried about this situation yet, but she knew she couldn't let anything slip about what she and Alya were up to. Fortunately she didn't have to think of a lie, because they were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered. She answered and pressed her phone to her ear. "Morning Alya."

"So? How did it go?" Alya asked eagerly.

There was no beating around the bush when Alya wanted to know something. No pleasantries, not even to be polite. She was a journalist. When she had questions she got answers. Marinette cleared her throat. The bubble was being poked. The awkwardness was beginning to edge in. She turned away from Adrien, in her chair.

"Um, yeah, it was awesome! Shame you couldn't come, you'd have enjoyed it!" Marinette said.

"Yeah girl probably, but what happened?! Come on I want details!" Alya said.

Alya's voice glistened in the greedy way that it did when she clenched her fist and that fire came into her eyes. Marinette saw it whenever ladybug gossip came to Alya. She knew it well.

"Alya, it's really early. I'm still having breakfast," she said, pointedly.

"What? That's never stopped you before. Who's there, your parents? Tell them I said hi!" Alya grinned.

Marinette glanced back over at Adrien. He was eating again. If he was listening to her conversation (which was possible, Alya wasn't the quietest person around) he didn't show it.

"Um... my parents are in the bakery," Marinette said.

Alya's voice crumpled with confusion, "Then who are you with?"

Marinette wasn't sure what to say. There were a lot of lies she could have said, but they just weren't good enough. She cleared her throat nervously.

"It's a long story..."

"Who?"

"How's Nino feeling?"

"ADRIEN?!"

The yell was so loud it made Marinette throw the phone away from her. She grappled with it like a wet bar of soap for a moment and pushed her phone back to her ear. Adrien chuckled when she managed to catch it again. Honestly, he was so smitten with that girl he wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed yet.

"Last night went _really_ well then!"

Alya's tone became that one. Y'know, that one. Like she knew something even before the others told her. a little smug, a little knowing, a little proud, and a lot teasing. It made Marinette squirm.

"Alya," she whined.

"I'm coming over. Now. Immediately. I want gossip!" Alya declared.

"Alya!" Marinette squeaked desperately.

"There's no stopping me, I'm getting dressed right now! See you in an hour!"

Alya hung up, her voice tingling with delight, and Marinette felt the bubble pop. The shimmering, soapy simplicity vanished. Now Alya was going to come over, probably with Nino, just to tease them. probably before they got the whole story. That would be horrible enough for her, but then Adrien would be forced to tell them the truth. That would be horrible for him. that would be _terrible_ for her. but there was no going back now.  
Marinette took a deep breath, and turned back to face Adrien. There was no peaceful breakfast anymore. There was a time limit before Alya came just to embarrass her. although she didn't need anyone's help for that.

"Are you going to shower before you get dressed, or after?" Marinette asked.

"I don't usually wear clothes in the shower," Adrien smirked.

Pink cheeks again. "Yes I know. Um - I mean - no, I know, that, um, you don't wear clothes in the shower! I mean, err, do you want to shower, or do you want to get dressed?"

He chuckled affectionately. She was easily flustered. It was adorable. "I guess I'll shower first. I've been in these clothes for two days. It's time for a wash."

"Alright, Alya's gonna be here in about an hour, so you might wanna get dressed pretty quickly," Marinette warned.

Adrien nodded. He felt another spark of envy. Marinette's life was so free she could twist her plan in seconds from a lazy morning to a day with her friends. At home Adrien's time table was all laid out, and there was no room for interruptions. It must have been freeing, to have that space. Adrien stood up.

"Let me just grab something from my jacket in your room."

Plagg. That's what he wanted to get, privately, but Marinette stood up too. She wanted to get Tikki before he could risk seeing her. They wandered over to the ladder, insisting to the other that it was really ok, they can fetch it for the other, it's no hassle! Neither went for it. Once both of them were inside it was a race to find their kwami first and get out of there before the other one became suspicious. Adrien took the left, near his jacket hanging on the back of the chair, and Marinette went straight for the blanket fort. Tikki liked soft spaces.

"What are you looking for, maybe I can keep an eye out," Adrien suggested eagerly.

Marinette shook her head urgently. "No, no, it's ok, I'll find it."

Adrien couldn't bring himself to argue. After all, she and her family had taken him in when he needed them. He didn't want to offend her now by prying where it wasn't his business. Adrien glanced around. The only cheese he had was in his jacket pocket, but it wasn't there anymore, so clearly Plagg had dragged it out to eat.  
Where was the strongest smell?  
Adrien sniffed the air like a blood hound, searching eagerly for the cheese he hated. He sniffed along the centre of the room, and caught a faint whiff of the cheese. Plagg was in the blanket fort. With Marinette. Adrien licked his lips anxiously. He'd have to lie to her again.

"It's not over here, maybe I left it in there," he said, loud enough for her to hear, but quiet enough that it wasn't suspicious.

Marinette's heart dropped. What if he found Tikki before her? Marinette sat up and glanced around. There was one place she hadn't checked yet. A stray sock was laying on the ground. It was easily big enough to hide Tikki. She had to be under there.  
Adrien's gaze fell immediately on his sock. Plagg was annoying but he wasn't stupid. He'd know to mask the smell. This was mildly offensive too. Just Plagg's style. That had to be where he was hiding. Adrien reached for it.  
Adrien's hand hit against Marinette's. Both of them snatched their hands back sharply. They glanced at each other and gave an awkward laugh each. Marinette could not think of a single reason how she could stop him picking up his sock. It was _his dirty sock_. What would she want with it? Even so she desperately willed him not to pick up the sock. As did Adrien.  
There was a tense and awkwardly lingering few moments where they stared at each other, and back at the sock. One of them would have to make the first move. The doll of Ladybug and Chat Noir watched on, slumped against each other as they had been thrown aside in the search. Adrien lifted his hand, and reached slowly for the sock.  
Marinette's heart beat faster. She screwed her hands into fists, balled tightly against her knees. Her jaw clenched. The closer he got the clammier her palms went. Adrien felt his stomach turning circles. Marinette's eyes were locked on the sock. She wouldn't look away. There was no chance she wouldn't see Plagg. Already his mind was whirling with potential lies.

He gripped the edge of the sock…

He took a deep breath…

This was it. This was how his secret got out. Ladybug would never forgive him.

Adrien ripped back the sock like tearing off a plaster, and Marinette gasped like she'd been shot. Adrien's gaze flicked from Plagg, to her, and then immediately back to Plagg. His eyes bulged. Marinette's went wider.

Plagg hadn't wanted to risk Tikki getting cold in the night, even with the sock, so he had curled around her. literally. He was wrapped around her like a boa constrictor. But she was nuzzled against his fur, warm and safe, and feeling fuzzy inside. More importantly she was sound asleep. They both were. Completely out of it. until now anyway. Tikki yawned and stretched as she sat up. her movement rocked Plagg, so he woke up too. He uncurled himself, and stretched, like cats do when they wake from a long sleep. Then they looked up. the colourless, gawping faces of their charges were above them, staring.

"Plagg," Tikki whispered, "Plagg we made a mistake…"

Plagg yawned and followed her gaze. "oh."

The colour that edged back into their cheeks was crimson. Adrien couldn't bring himself to look directly at her for a moment or two, but she stared at him in some kind of cross between shock and horror. Her mind was whirling. _Adrien_ was Chat Noir? _HER_ Adrien?! Alya was going to kill her twice.

Adrien turned his head, and stared at her. it seemed so obvious now. they had the same fire in their eyes. fire he had mistaken for passion in Marinette. She didn't even change her hair! Ladybug, HIS Ladybug, had been his Marinette the entire time?! No wonder she liked when he called her his Princess. That explained the sudden and uncontrollable crush. Not that he could put that into words. When he opened his mouth, it flapped like a gold fish as he searched for words.

Only two escaped his mouth, shocked and breathless. At the same time, she squeaked, timid and alarmed, one word.

"My lady?"

"Kitty?"


End file.
